love hurts
by rocko 9
Summary: when friend of  the Slayer is in danger of getting killed by friend's x girlfried can Buffy stop her they meet new friends and old ones


Love hurts

Buffy was in a cemetery with Xander, Xander said " so Buffy it's been a long night tonight can we go know?" "Soon" she was walking up and down the cemetery waiting for just one or two vampire to attack them. Just as Buffy was going to call it a night she hear a girl scream and she smiled "about time someone needs my help" Buffy and Xander went were they could hear screaming it was just out side the cemetery. There was a vampire trying to bite the poor girl nick Buffy pulled the vampire of the girl when Xander went to the girl to see to her "you know its not nice biting people" she punch him in face the vampire kicked her in stomach then punch her in face.

Back in England Giles was in the library reading books Stephanie and Samantha came in Samantha said "hey Giles you been here all night?" "Oh yes, how was training?" "It was OK has John been in yet?" "No was he supposed to be here?" "Yeah he said he take me to my new college to look a round with me stating next week" "oh can someone else take you? "I cloud all ways ask Robin if he could take me" Stephanie sat down with Samantha with some book Stephanie said "Giles any luck with the missing people?" "do have a lead with one there is a farm house near by your John told me last night could you Stephanie check it out to night?" "Yeah sure we could do that we get the address later from you and get Oz to drives us there" "OK am going to get some rested I see you girls latter" they bother wave to Giles. As he levers the library.

Stephanie said "so you and John on the rocks?" Samantha moves her hair out of her face and smiled "yeah I don't know what up with him. These few mouths he doesn't come here he keeps saying he just been working to much but I don't know it must just be, me because you and Jack are fine Louise is fine with Brendon its like he doesn't want to be with me" "have you asked him what's going on" Yeah every time I talked about us he says am being stupid am the only one for him. May be I go to his latter I see you latter" "OK if you need me call me" Samantha smiles and walked out the library she bumped into Robin "oh sorry hey is ok if you drop me at my college I just need to check what time its starts and if my room going to be ready" "yes of course."

Robin had took Samantha to her new college and left her there as she checks up her class and her new room. She was in the new room a girl came in "hey you must be Samantha Carter am Clare Hosker it's nice to meet you" they both shack hands I put some of my thing on these side is that all right with you?" Yeah that's cool with me I start bring my things sometime these week" "Ok" "I got to go now but it was nice meeting you I see you soon" "ok bye" Samantha give her a wave as she went out the room.

Back at Rome Buffy was fighting the vampire she hit the vampire with her elbows the did a double kick he went to punch her she grabbed his arm twisted it a round push him into a wall then she had her stake jabbed it into his heart he expose to dust she bush of the dust of her clothes turn to Xander and the girl "you guys okay " the girl said "that was a vampire" Xander said "yeah it was a vampire sorry but they are bad and have a thing for killing us or turning us" "thanks could you both walk me home" "yeah okay" They walked the girl home then went back to Base. Xander said "am going to bed Buffy I see you in morning" "okay night" she walked into living room Willow was sitting down on coach "hey you were Xander?" "he gone to bed anything happen when I was out?" "No it been bit quite most of the girls been out slaying vampires and demons Louise been training the other slayers" "how you felling any better?" "Yeah a bit am just going to bed " "okay you get some rest" she to lever the room when Buffy said "if you need anything call me am going to watch some TV I see you in morning" she nodded to Buffy and walked out the room. Buffy was a lone she just sat there watching for a bit of TV.

Back at England Samantha was just opening the door to John house and went in she could hear John voice talking to someone in his bed room she walked in and what she saw was John and a woman in bed with each other Samantha said "oh my God" John puted on his pants "Sam am sorry" "your sorry I can't believe you have done this and when I asked you if every thing was okay you lied to me you Basted!" he went to put his hand on her arm she moved "don't" she went to the door he went after her "Stay away from me " she slammed the door on him she ran a way. She was walking back to base crying not watching were she was going when all she could hear was Stephanie voice "Samantha" as she walked in fronted of a car but Jack was all ready on the other side he had grabbed her in away from the car Stephanie ran over to them she could see Samantha was up set she push her hair out of her face "Sam what Wong?" "I just found John in bed with a woman" "what?" Jack said "you shouldn't hurt your self you going be okay?" "Yeah I think I should hurt him." she said in anger. Jack and Stephanie took her home.

Samantha was in her room just sitting in her room when John came in she looked up "what the hell do you want" "am sorry" "yes I heard that you no what just lever me alone" "I didn't mean this" "what she just fell on you" "Sam please I love you can't we just be as we was was?" Samantha got of her bed "you got to be joking you come in to my room saying sorry I love you you should of fought of that when you slept with that Ho just get the Hell out of hear before I hurt you" Faith came in "you hared get out or you have one or two slayers on your back" "fine!"

He walked out Faith went up to Samantha she wipe her tears away from her face "thanks Faith " " its okay am going to go with Stephanie tonight okay if you need any thing come find me" "okay thanks I think just watch some TV then go patrolling a bit latter it's good been a slayer you can hurt vampires or demons." Faith left-ed Samantha in her room she walked to library open the door and went into the library "hey Giles I just seen to Samantha. John had the check to come here to Samantha and had a go at her men I just don't get them" "well not all men are bad" Faith smiled "no they are just trouble. Did you get are FBI card done so me Stephanie can go to farm to check it out?" "yeah but I don't like this plan" "look Giles we need to check out that farm and what you said they may be keeping people there for no reasing me Stephanie can looked a round a bit more we can all ways used them again" Stephanie and Oz came in to library "hey guys how was Samantha?" "Oh bit bad she had a visit from John I told him to get out" "he's got a check coming here, is she okay now" Yeah she be fine Steph don't worry she got us to look after her. You guys ready to go?" they both nodded Stephanie got the pictures of Giles of the missing people.

Oz drove Faith and Samantha to the farm Faith said Oz we going to have a look a round then check if anyone is in if you hear anything calls us or if we don't come out you know what to do" Oz had the trackicy gun stake in his coat pocket and holly water in case there vampires or werewolves.

Faith and Stephanie check round the house they nothing Faith knocked at the door they wait for someone to open the door a guy open the door "yes can I help you" Faith smiled "yes am Faith and this is Stephanie we are FBI" they both show there ID badges the guy said "yeah and what do you want because am kind of busy" "we just need you to look at these pictures of missing people" he looked at the pictures "no not seen any of these people so can I go now?" a guy came up be hide him and hit on the head and knocked Stephanie out then Faith the guy said "what you do that that for? They were FBI" "because they know to much now help me get them in we lock them up with the others quickly we have two more for are sacrifice" "yeah but we got that police office and now two FBI agent they only send more FBI or police we don't need that" the little guy said "just stay cool its more for are sacrifices" the tall guy said, "but why we doing this it's not like we are a werewolf" "look it be okay John said its all for the good of leaning how to sacrifices" "yeah but I fought we do the sacrifices" "yeah we do man can you just do as are told or do I have to put you with them?" "no, no am good okay lets do this its not long before the sun goes down and the wolfs changes"

They had help from the other men to bring the girls in and chain them up. With the others a guy who was chain up checked on Faith and Stephanie he shorted to the men "you won't get away with this locking us down here like putting the three people in gage what is your promble?" the men walked out laughing.

Stephanie was first-ed to wake up "oh my head" she saw that she was chained up with some other people the guy said "hey you okay?" "yeah I will be when I get out of here" she shake Faith the guy said "am Dean by the way we been down here for a long time" "oh" she looked at him and smiled "am Stephanie and this is Faith" Faith woke up "dame we got hit on the head I didn't hear them coming not like us are you okay" "yeah but why did they lock us up down here?" the woman who was in the gage said "your are dinner" she laughed Faith said "yeah well we getting out of here." She started pulling at the chains "I don't thinks so litter girl sun going down now and we will be a beast ha-ha" the there people who was locked up was charging in to werwolf's Faith said "All of you stop looking at them. Stephanie came at Faith side helping her pull she said "Dean, Don't look, listen to me grab hold of the chain and pull! Come on, with us! Pull" The other people started crying Faith said stop your whining and listen to me! All of you pull!" Stephanie shorted "you hared what she said! And that means all of you! Pull" they all went to over to Faith and Stephanie and pulled "one two three pull one two three pull" the wolfs broken there gages and Oz came running in with tranquilizer gun Faith shorted "were the hell have you been?" "Woo just in time" he shorted the tranquilizer gun at one werewolf one came at Faith she kicked in face Oz shorted it it went out cold like the other then he shorted the other "man what going on" Faith said to Oz "they were in here and they new they were werewolf's right lets get those men who knocked us out" "Faith there no one here I saw them drove of I thought you were in trouble with you been in here that long so I came to help" "Thanks Oz" Dean came up to them "so they were werewolf's are there vampires as well?" Faith smiled "yes who are you again" "Dean Winchester am police office so you know how to fight them" Faith looked him up and down "you better believe it me and my girl here are a slayer and we just saved you arises" "yeah but so did that guy" "what ever" Stephanie said "okay lets get these people out of here" Dean said to Stephanie " so you two deal with this all the time" "yeah its are duty" "what you mean duty if you don't mine me asking" "no its okay we were Bron to be a Slayer it us to be one the if they die one would be chosen but now one of are friends changed that did a spell on a axe that Buffy found and now there is a lot of us" "cool so you need a guy like me to find missing people and I could tell you and help out" "we all ready have help from John" Stephanie looked sad then she said " but come to thing about it I don't thing we be seeing now" "why is he dead?" "no we can only wise " "so this guy hurt you by look on your face your not happy!" " no it wasn't me it was my best friend who got hurt by him sleeping with someone else" "man that's bad what a arse" "yeah"

Faith and the others got the people out of the farm house Dean went back to the base with Faith, Stephanie and Oz. They got to the base Giles was in library Faith had told him what happen and said Dean can help now that John won't be coming here to help with everything happening with Samantha. Giles told Faith that Samantha had gone out patrolling he said "I told her not to but she said she needs to get her mind of things" "poor girl she get over Giles" "I hope so very soon."

Samantha was walking when down by some clubs she had to go pass them to go to get to cemetery was not far from them there was lost cemetery in England "I need a vampire to kick its arse" she was was walking into cemetery she saw the girl that John was sleeping with "just great one person who I didn't want to see" the girl turn a round "ah Samantha" "ah ho what you doing in a cemetery?" "I could ask the same thing to you" "yeah what every!" John came out of the tomb "ah like to see my girls getting on so well" Samantha looked at him with shocked on her face "you got to be kidding me" "no babe we are not" he went to socked her face she moved back "I wouldn't if I was you" John smiled "well I was going to to tell you" "yeah well you didn't so if I was both of you I go now!" She saw four vampires coming be hide them. John turn a round "oh don't mind them they are my friends" "okay you gone mad remember John vampires are not your friends they think of you as dinner" "maybe you my dear but not us" "okay what hell you been taking" "you see this was my plan" "what come here with the ho?" "no Samantha I want you to join us" "what? Your now a vampire" she got her stake out of her pocket "no we are not vampire's dear they are but we are not you see I planed this when we meet at the club with werwolf's they were my pet's" he started laughing "you see I want to find out were your slayers base was so you were so easier I went with you to lean things about you slayers I know were you live were you come to fight vampires and demons" Samantha wiped the trears from her face "you see there a lot of things you don't know about me I was using you to get at Buffy" the then he started chanting Samantha just looked at him in shock she went to kick him but he grabbed her foot "now babe that not nice I wanted you to join us" "like hell I will" John few her to the floor "okay if that's how you want to play" Samantha jumped up to her feet ready to fight the girl was going to hit Samantha. When John grab her arm "all good time Sweet heart I want to have a go first ed" she moved back to watch she said "kill her" he smiled at Samantha "now that's my girl" Samantha punch him in the face then went in for a double kick "I all ways want to kick your arse now I can" "what thinks you going to win am a slayer and your just a dick" "oh babe that's hits" she punch him in nose "ow now be nice not the nose" so she hit it again he kicked her in stomach the kicked her to floor Samantha jumped up got ready to fight again John said "I think I let my vampires do the killing of you" he moved out the way for the vampires to have a go "what you think I can't take them and you and your bitch? You Don't know me" "yeah, yeah you're a slayer" Samantha did a double kick at two vampires then she had her stake ready one vampire came at her she grabbed him throw her on to John and the girl with him went for the other vampire punch him in face the vampire went in for a kick but she grabbed his foot and throws him she got her stake and staked him in heart "next" John got up push the vampire "dame you vampires can't kill one slayer fine I do my way" hi started changing some spell he did this fireball and throw it at her she moved out the way "is that all you have? Please Willow is more powerful than you" "yeah but your not" Samantha came running at him did a double kick then punch him then hit him with her elbow.

Back at Base "Giles am taking Louise to find Sam" Faith said as Stephanie walked up to Faith "I will help you" Stephanie said "no I want you, Giles and Dean to find out if there been any missing people before look and find if there been any dead bodys with stick and bit marks witch may give us a lead about the werewolf's Dean did you get any look on the guys when they had bring us in or an other people before us?" Faith asked Dean smiled at Faith "yeah are they not very good at this I check police date" "cool I head back here when I found her Giles" Giles said "don't you think Samantha can look after herself?" "yes I do but I just got a bad felling about this" "okay go be careful" "all ways" Faith smiled to Giles.

Faith went to Louise house were she living with her new husband Brendon O'Neill

Louise open the door "hey Faith what's up" "I need your help to find Samantha" "okay" Louise got a few stakes and her crossbow Louise give Brendon a kiss goodbye then went on the hunt to find Samantha.

Back at Cemetery Samantha got pushed to floor she wiped him up to the floor jumped on top of him she start punching him the face "if you want go on top honey all you had to do was asked me" he grabbed her hand as she goes for another hit to his face the two vampires grabbed all pulled her of him. He had her stake lets see how you like it he stabbed her in the stomach with her own stake "poor, poor Samantha no one to help you now only think to do is to die" he laugh but he and all the others did not see Faith and Louise. Louise fried her crossbow at one vampire it turn to dusted Faith said "no she has us" she punch John out of the way grabbed the woman vampire she head butter her in the head then kicked her then punch her Louise got Samantha. And the girl helped John up they ran of John shorted "we meet up again sometime lover" the vampire hit Faith in the face Faith had a bottle of Holly water throws it at the vampire its screamed in pain she going to run when Faith put the stake in her before she could run she went to dusted. Faith walked over to Louise and Samantha. Samantha had passed out Faith got her phone and phone for Giles he picked up the phone "hello" "Giles its me I need you to drive to the Cemetery at St Luck's Sam ran in to trouble she hurt bad" "okay am on my way"

Giles put the phone down Stephanie get Jack we going to need him" "why what's up?" "Sam been hit badly" "oh God, okay am coming to" "no you can't I having got time for this just do as your told tell him to meet me by my car." He walked out the Library to his car and wait for Jack Stephanie went to get Jack he was in his room "hey sweet how was partorl?" "okay but Giles needs you to meet him at his car Samantha been hit badly" "okay let me just get my bag."

Jack got his bag and meet Giles at the car Giles drove them to Luck's cemetery they found Faith and the others Jack saw to Samantha Giles's drove them all back to the base Jack got Stephanie to help him with Samantha clean her cuts and Jack done her stickers Samantha woke "hey I need to see Giles" "it's okay, it can wait for now" "no it can't I be okay really" "okay Stephanie go with her" they walked to the library Stephanie open the door let Samantha in Giles said "do you think you should rested" "I will latter I only came to see you to tell you John was be hide this all the this he said he planed this all this time" Dean got up for her to seat down she smiled and said "thanks" she looked to Oz "he planed the werewolf's in the club the first time we all meet him I can't believe I fell for it am sorry Giles" "it all right you didn't know this would happen" he put a hand on her shoulder "oh and he into magic he tried throwing a fireball at me but what he doesn't know about me that I been playing with magic to we may need Willow to help me kill him" "Giles looked at her "yes but he's human" "yes I know that" Dean butted in "look Samantha right" she nodded to him "am police office if he kills anyone we can lock him up" "yeah but I think he been killing people before he saw me, and his bitch" Dean looked at her "Giles you said about the missing people who at that farm I think he be hide this to and he getting close friends with vampires so we just have to deal with him before anyone else gets killed" Faith said "I get Willow on the phone then" Faith went over to the phone and dialed Buffy other base it rang a few times and Buffy answer it "hello" "hey B" how things" "not to bad what's up" "we need Willow to come to England" "why?" "we need her help John gone all evil on us tried killing Sam" "oh my God is she okay" "yes for now he cheated on Samantha and now he now teaming up with vampires and taking werewolf's to kill people" "okay I will come with Willow I think we need me for some back up what is it with men going all evil. Me and Willow will be there soon tell Sam from me to take care" "okay will do I see you soon then." They both put the phone down. "Willow and Buffy are on there way and Buffy said Samantha to take care" Faith said Samantha smiled "I need a drink something strong" Samantha said "Sam I don't think that wise with you been hurt-ed" Giles said "fine I just go to my room see you all in the morning" she walked out the library to her room. "she be okay Giles she just needs time to get over this" Faith said "yes I know you say Buffy is coming to?" "yes I get Buffy to have a talked to her she knows what she felling" "this Buffy the same think happen to her?" Dean asked "yes a long time ago she was dating a vampire who had a soul when they made love he turn evil killing her friends. Her friend Willow was in to using magic she got his soul back but it was to late she had to kill him and send him to hell but he some how came back from hell and now helps fight evil again" "wow she had it bad then. Are they still together now?" Dean asked "no" Faith replied "I see, and now Samantha has to deal with this, that's sad" Dean said "indeed its is." Giles replied.

Samantha was in her room on her bed crying she couldn't understand why he would do this to her she loved him and thought he did but he didn't she had to live with it in the end she fell a sleep.

Back at Roma Buffy went in and woke Willow "hey we are need back England Sam's boyfriend has gone evil well ex boyfriend" Buffy said "oh God what do need me for your a Slayer" Willow replied "he using powerful magic and you're the only one who more powerful than him" "oh yeah okay then" Buffy said I see if Xander wants to come with us they are close friends" "yeah okay I just pack some things oh what about Dawn who going to look after her?" " I get Kennedy to look after her " Kennedy walk into the room "you get me to do what?" "oh I need you to look after Dawn for me when me, Will and Xander goes to England Giles needs us to Sam, her ex-boyfriend has gone evil with magic and he helping vampires and taking people so werewolf's can kill them" "okay but give her a huge of me and all take care Willow kick his arse" "okay well do babe" Willow give her a kiss and then got got her bag ready Buffy lifted the room to walk over to Xander's she open the door and went in he was still a sleep she went over to his bed and shrock him "Xanader wake up" he made a noise "morning all ready" "yeah am feared so I need you to pack a bag we need us and Willow going to England Sam needs are help her ex boyfriend has gone evil he tried to kill her but before that she found him cheating on her" "what? poor Sammy I just get ready then" Xander had sadness in his voice Buffy put a hand on his shoulder "okay meet me in the living room I get us a flighted on plane and then I get my bag ready too."

Buffy got plane order for them then got her bag ready she then called Dawn she picked it up on first ring "Dawnie its me Kennedy is looking after you when me, Xander and Willow are gone we going to England Kennedy will tell you why I have to go now speak to you soon" "okay bye" Xander and Willow came into the living room Xander said "we ready to go then?" "yeah let make a move on." They got there bags then got a taxi to Airport got on a plane.

It took them a few hours to get to England they had few hours sleep on the plane Buffy want to go on patrol in England in night later on They got to the base in England Buffy went and check on Samantha when the others put there things away Buffy knocked on her door Samantha open the door "hey Buffy thanks for coming its means a lot to me" don't you worry it may look like now that you won't get over him in time you will and you know we all here for you" "thanks," Buffy give Samantha a hug they walked to library Xander came over to Samantha and hugged her "sorry mate if you need any-think just let me know" "cool" Dean looked up from computer "how you felling today" "fine why?" "nothing just asking" "sorry didn't sleep very well your Dean right?" "yes" "well its nice to meet you" "same here" he smiled to her. "I go on patrol tonight Will you come with me" Buffy said Willow smiled "yes I come with you" "cool," Vicky came in to the library she looked to be in a mad mode "Samantha why did any of you call me about what happened to you with John" Giles got out of his chair and said before anyone could get a chosen "you look her Miss Valentine we would of called you but we kind of got busy helping Samantha she was hit by John." "Well Mr Giles am there watcher not you" Buffy got in the way of them "you need to back of now" Buffy said "or what?" Vicky asked "Vicky look am sorry I had lot on my pleat next time I will tell you but don't you dare come here thing you know bested because you don't I my be your Slayer but am only human" Samantha said with anger in her voice "what ever" Samantha was angrily "not whatever you may be my Watcher but your never here Giles is and if you don't like it take a hack" Vicky just-ed looked at her and said. "Sorry Mr Giles" he nod to her Samantha said "am going out" Buffy said "am coming with you and Willow" said "why me?" Willow asked "just in-case we bump into John" "oh, okay" " "is OK if I come?" Dean asked "why not come on then." Samantha replied "cool thanks" Giles said "were you going? We have book to look at" "Xander don't worry I help today the girl are going shopping" Dean looked at Xander "shopping I thought they going to work kill some demon or something Sam you girls go head I help out here" Samantha smiled "are you sure?" "yeah am sure see you later" Dean said the girls wave to them. As they were walking out Faith and Stephanie were walking towards them Samantha grabbed Stephanie, and Buffy and Willow got "okay were we going?" Faith asked "we are going shopping and you both are coming" Buffy replied "cool fine with me I need new bag again" Stephanie said. " You have lost of bags" Samantha said to Stephanie "I know but I just love shopping" "who doesn't." Buffy said with a big smile on her faces.

So the girls went shopping they came back fours later with lot of shopping they put there shopping away then went back to library "you guys have fun?" Buffy asked "lost how about you?" Xander replied "yeah we did got lost of shopping we had fun" Buffy said "you woman that all you think about shopping , shopping" Xander said with a smile on his face "poor Xander" they smiled at each other "okay there been lots of missing people my guise is John has them some were with wolfs caged up" Dean said Samantha looked at him "or dead killed by wolfs or Xander told me there are vampires so may be been turn or the police just not found any bodies yet" "okay me and Willow will do a patrol to night it getting dark now so I get the other slayers to do search to find out what going on" Buffy said, "cool I just train to night in the gym I need to be at my bested when I bottom into John" Samantha said "well I be with you all the time to help you we get him don't you worry what ever he planing we are going to stop him" Buffy told Samantha, Samantha smile at her "cool am going to call Angel for a talk is that okay with you Buffy?" "sure its, your friends with him that's what you do call friends for when you need to talk to some one" Buffy replied "cool I say Hi for you," Samantha said. "thanks kid" Buffy replied.

Buffy and Willow went to the gym give the Slayers orders and to be carful if they see John becarful of him. They went on patrol.

Samantha was in her room calling Angel. He answer on two ring "hello" "hi just me Sam" "oh hi Sam how things?" "bad" "why what's up?" "me John are broke up he cheated on me and then he tried to kill me he gone bad Buffy has come down with Willow to help me oh yeah Buffy said to say hi" "am sorry to hear that are you okay?" Angel asked her with worry in his voice "in time I will how are you?" "am doing well thanks I come to England" "its okay Angel am fine I got Buffy and Willow for back up" "yeah but you don't just need back up you need a friend. And I be there for you, am coming and that's, that." "okay, okay not going to fight a about it" Samantha told him "sorry" "its okay I see you soon then," "yes It take some time but I be there see you soon." Angel said, they both hang up the phone. Samantha sat in her room for watch TV then went and trained in the training room.

It was a few day later. The Night Sky looked like endless express of black satin sprinkled with silvery glitter. An Owl screeched from a tree branch overhead and a chilly breeze whispered an ominous secret warning through the pines and fins. At least, that was how it sounded to Buffy Summers. Secretive and ominous things made up great deal of her life. Buffy and her friends had moved silently since they left the van on Rock way Road. They only sound they made was the crisp crackle of pine needles being crushed beneath their shoes. As they crept though the patch of woods, two others noise grew steadily louder; the rushing of ocean waves against rocky shore and the muffled throbbing of raucous heavy metal music playing indoors somewhere nearby. Buffy spotted light up head and slowed her peace into view though a thicket of wild grapevines. Buffy raised her crossbow and loaded it up with a wooden stake that came to deadly point. This stake was different from those she typically used; it ended in sharp and shiny silver tip. "this is it," Buffy whisper over her shoulder to others.

Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris stood close to together with Rupert Giles behind them. All three of them carried silver- tipped wooden stakes. They were looking at small, round down cabin in the center of a clearing. It probably had looked very cozy and welcoming at one time, before years of neglect. A single bare bulb cast a dull yellow glow over the covered porch. Behind the cabin the woods thinned considerably and narrow path disappeared into the night toward path disappeared into the night toward the rocky beach.

They faced the southern side of the building, where vines had nearly consumed a small row bat that lay upside-down on ground. Five large motorcycles were packed side by side in the front. The music coming from in side the cabin was like thunder and somewhere in all the noise Buffy heard high, hysterical laughter. The slayer looked up at the moon in the ink-black sky while it indeed appeared fat around, this was the after full moon, so it was no longer truly full. It was enough to keep Oz new werewolf's locked up with Oz now controlling werewolf inside him now helps others control the wolf in there self's. "The blood moon" Willow whispered. Buffy turned to her "the what?" "According to witch's Almanac this is the month of Blood moon." "oh."

Buffy looked up again as a bat darted back forth overhead. "well let's just make sure we don't spill any of ours tonight, okay?" "Good plane," Xander said "Now remember." Giles said quietly "it's not necessary to hit the heart as it with vampires. Getting the silver anywhere into the flesh is what counts. That should make it easier. They be moving very fast so_" "And they'll be hungry" Willow added quietly. When the others looked at her she whispered, "remember what the boo said? About hunger? That's what drives them. Even though they've all ready um…. You know… eaten" "so when it looks at us" Xander said, "they'll be seeing five double bacon cheese burgers with a side of intestines." Buffy said in a firm whisper. "Hey focus. The book also told us how well these can hear, remember and hello slayer who kill these things before it's mine and the others slayers job" Willow smiled to Buffy and nod her head to her. Louise and Faith came up behind them Louise whispered "we got here as quick as we could do we go in? yet" Buffy said Giles and Willow you stay on this side of the house. Xander, Faith and Louise you go round other side. Hang back until I kick that door open and get their attention. I'm gonna draw them outside, and then I wanna see some serious stake age. If they think I'm alone, they'll be less prepared for you guys." "Approach from behind whenever possible" Giles whispered. "One bite, and…" He took a breath, cleared his throat softly. "well that's all it will take. To, uh.. To become like them." They moved into the clearing and spread out round the cabin. Willow and Giles stopped at the southern end, of the rickety-looking covered porch while Buffy went to three wooden steps in front of the house. The music inside pounded on, reverberating like the stomping foot steps of a giant. The hesitating laughter continued, grew louder, melted into high keening wail, which was cold, Racing howl Buffy went up the stairs to long porch, but before she could kick the cabin's door in, it was pulled open The open doorway framed a tail but slightly hunched figure wearing what was left of a white with dark stains and hung from the figure in shreds. The broad, tail figure was back lit, fur-on the head shoulders, and arms. It held something in its right hand, something that looked like a short club; unidentifiable threads stepped forward into the port of yellow light. The creature's snout glistened with blood sneering grin, they revalued long sharp, bloody fangs with bits of meat stuck between deep, dark eyes observed every bit of light around them and reflected it back in peering the thing in the creature's hand obviously not a club, but a human arm torn off at the elbow; the black, furry paw held been arms pale, dead hand chunks of flesh had been gnawed from the arm, like meat from a drumstick. A thick growl began to rise from deep inside the creature as it spread its arms expansively. The sound was not remotely human, but it formed a word. "company!" tossed the arm aside and hunched down even farther, preparing to pounce. "And just in time for dinner" Things on the porch went downhill almost immediately.

As the creature flung the severed arm over the porch railing her crossbow, aimed, and fired. But the hell-hound had already leapt from the porch and flew over her head with a loud grow. The stake sliced through empty air disappeared into the doorway.

Buffy reached beneath her jacket for another stake as a he spun around on the porch. Through the wood slats beneath her boots, she could fell the stomping flush inside the cabin while the loud rock music continued to rumble. She had the second stake in the crossbow before she had turned all the way around, but never had a chance to fire it. The hell-hound in the tattered, bloody tank top rose up out of the darkness less than two feet in front of her, with a flick of black, hand knocked the crossbow from Buffy's grip and sent it tumbling into the night.

Buffy hand was already beneath her jacket, reaching for another stake_ she had fingers wrapped around it_ when the snarling creature slapped a hand on her shoulder and another on her hip and clothing as he lift her of the ground. With no apparent effort, the hell-hound turned and threw Buffy away from the house. The cold air hissed past her ears and her hair blew in her face as she flew through the air, the hell-hound in furious pursuit. Buffy slammed into the trunk of a tree. She was unconscious before she hit the ground. From the time the front door of the cabin opened only a seconds had passed.

As Buffy flew from porch, Xander and Giles hopped over the railing and moved in from each side. They stopped beside the open door, stakes raised, listings to the snarls rushing towards them. As if executing them, the next hell-hound out Xander and Giles in opposite wide, knocking. By time Willow had climbed onto the railing at her Giles, who had been knocked on his back, and onto the hell-hound. Unprepared for attack the creature fell Willow wasted no time. She buried stake in the hell-hound's neck. The creature immediately began to convulse and released a painful shriek that echoed though the woods around them. The hell-hound's thrashing became so forceful, Willow was thrown down onto porch. The creature stiffened after a moment and its backs arched. It made a horrible gauging sound in its throat as its dark, fanged muzzle began to shrink rapidly. Willow backed away on all fours, disgusted by the thick, wet sound of bones moving against bones, of muscle tissue shrinking dissolving. The body fell limp suddenly and released a harsh death rattle. It looked like nothing more than a vicious dog now. A dead one, His eyes were open and stared glassily up at yellow porch light. Willow released an explosive breath as she reached forward and pulled the stake from his nick. While Willow had driving the unsuspecting hell-hound, Xander and Giles had been getting to their feet. By then, Three more hell-hounds had rushed by the bulb over the door "where's Buffy?" Xander whispered. "I_I_I don't… I don't know," Giles stammered. In spite of chilly air perspiration trip hammering in their chests. Giles turned to see Willow backing away from the convulsing body on the porch. Once she'd pulled the stake from the hell-hound's neck, Giles leaned down, gripped her elbow, and help her to her feet.

Faith and Louise was killing the others hell-hounds Faith shorted "you lot help Buffy we be okay with these now go!" "Buffy" Giles called. An instant after he called her name, Buffy regained consciousness. She had no idea how long she been out but knew it couldn't have been long because she was still alive. The stake was no longer in her hand. She sat up leaned to the right, and began to grope for the stake on the ground. The tips of her fingers touched its smooth surface - And she was knocked on her back again as the hell-hound suddenly straddled her waist and pressed her shoulders to the ground. The creature's saliva dribbled onto Buffy's face, warm and thick and noxious. Buffy reached out as far as she could with her right arm her fingertips tickling the ground in search of the stake. "A Slayer," the hell-hound said. The words were nearly buried in the deep growl that came with them. Her middle finger lightly brushed against the stake's silver tip. She reached farther, making her should hurt. With the tip of her finger, she drew the stake a little closer to her a little closer. From the corner of her eye Buffy could see Xander Willow and Giles join him she thought Faith and Louise must be dealing with the others hell-hound mover away from the cabin, their eyes fanning out to look for trouble. There was low, quiet grow behind them. All three of them spun around at once to see two sets of fangs and eyes glinting at them in the moon light. The hell-hound on top of Buffy leaned forward until his cold, wet nose almost touched the tip of hers. It lips pulled back and its long fangs dripped tepid saliva onto her chain. The creature's foul-smelling breath washed over her face, hot and rank with the smell of decaying meat. Buffy placed a second fingertip on the stake… then a third. She curled her fingers, pulling it a little closer. Then a fourth finger…and her thumb… until she was able to close her fist around the stake. The creature pulled back a few inches and opened its snout wide, ready to plunge forward and sink its fangs into her throat. Though clenched teeth, Buffy snarled. "Eat this!" she slammed the stake into its throat. The hell-hound sat up with a started growl. The stake remained in Buffy's hand…with silver pointed tip pointing at her. She'd stabbed the hell-hound in the throat with the wrong end of the stake. The hell-hound grinned to reveal all its fangs as it grabbed Buffy's right wrist and began to squeeze, trying to get her to release the stake.

Closer to cabin, Xander tacked a hell-hound with out hesitation. As the two of them rolled, Xander shoved the stake in without even knowing where meantime, the other hell-hound pounced at Giles, who dropped to his knees immediately and thrust his stake upward. Buffy swung her left fist around and punched her hell-hound in the face once, twice, a third time. The second the creature was off balance, she rolled her body to the left and heaved it off her. The hell-hound was on all fours in an instant, lunging for Buffy. Buffy swung her right leg out and kicked the creature in the face. It tumble away from her with a pained grunt, landing a few feet away. But it didn't stay there long. She was up on her knees as the hell-hound rushed toward her again. She flipped the stake in her hand, so the silver tip outward, then stabbed it upward as hell-hound pounced on her. The stake went in deep, and the creature landed heavily on Buffy, making a horrible gurgling sound in its throat. It was immediately still as it lay pinning Buffy to the ground "c'mon, c'mon" Buffy as she rolled the dead-weight off of her, "I don't know you well enough big guy." she got up and brushed herself off, then looked down at the hell-hound. Blood was caked on his lips and chain, and his eyes stared flatly up at the moon. Footsteps hurried toward her in the dark. "Buffy!" Giles said with relief. "Are you all right?" she nodded, but reached around and gingerly touched the back of her head. There was a large knot, but no blood her back hurt, and her legs felt stiff. She popped her shoulder back into joint. "I'll live…it wont be fun. Not for a little while, anyway" "we're going to have to leave quickly" Giles said "or we'll have a great deal of explaining to do…and most likely to people who laugh in our faces as they apply handcuffs to our wrists." He turned and looked grimly down at the hell-hound on the ground. Buffy turned to the group and asked, "We got 'em all?" The others said yes, all at once. "Unless, um there are more in the cabin," Willow said "There are only five motorcycles," Xander said "I doubt they ride double." "Yeah, there's only five, let's go," Louise said with a hint of an impatient whine in her voice. "No, Willow right," Faith said. "We need to be sure." Buffy leaned down and jerked the stake out of the dead creature on the ground. "I'll check the cabin," she said. She limped a little at first, but recovered quickly, and covered the rest of the distance at jog. Up the steps, across the porch…she stopped at the door. Inside, the cabin was a mess, and had a smell to go habits with. Apparently, hell-hound had the same bathroom habits as regular hounds… not at all. They didn't use the refrigerator either, because their leftovers were there… it wasn't a pretty sigh. She went through the entire cabin, careful not to step in anything. The place was empty. There was a picture on the wall. "Oh God it's Sam" she walked over to it took it of the wall under were the picture was hung up there was words under it saying Slayer she through to herself John must have been controlling these as well as the werewolf's she put the picture in her jacket pocket Buffy got of the cabin as quickly as possible, went down the steps, and joined her friends. "Its empty, but found this" she show the gang the picture she had found of Samantha "I think John is behind this I think he has put a hurt on her" "why doesn't he just come after her at the bass?" Faith asked "Because there more of us slayers and the gang there dame him. Like she not been hit know what guys let's motor."

Back at the bass in England Dean and Samantha were in the library. Dean was helping Samantha reached for missing people Dean had a phone call he picked his phone up from table "hello?" "Hi detective Winchester its Detective Foreman you can call me Amy all am calling you about a case can you come here at Sunny cabin?" "yeah sure I can see you soon okay" "yeah okay bye" "bye" Dean put his phone away in his pocket. Samantha looked up from her book "you okay?" "yeah just have to go out for a bit on a job there been a murder I be back later" "okay I see you later" As Dean walked towards the door he give Samantha a wave good bye she waved back to him. He open the door Stephanie walked into the library as he went out she walked over to Samantha where she was sitting reading a book "hey you were Dean of to?" "oh he had to go for police work" "oh right" she pass Samantha a can of coke she open hers and drink some "you no what ? I think Dean got the hot for you Sam" "what really? He is hot and has been he for me with everything happened to me with John not that you haven't." They both laughed at each other.

Dean got to his car he then opened it and got in he, drove to the Sunny cabin. He pulled up and packed his car, he got out and closed the car door. He walked over to Sunny cabin there was yellow tape every where with it being a crime sine. He walked over to police office "Hi am Detective Winchester." He got his badge out, his pocket showed it to the guy he then put it away . The police man picked up the yellow tape so he could go under, Dean went under the tape the walked up the steps of the cabin he walked throw the door way walked over to the woman "hey are you Amy?" "Yeah you must be Winchester" "yeah just call me Dean what we got?" "well we got lots of body parts looked to be kind of been eating by a dog or something, but its weirded" she walk over to a wall Dean followed her. "They was something here but been taking because above there but were its written Slayer" Dean looked at the wall with worry on his face, "something wrong?" "em, no I love to know what Slayer means". But Dean knew what it meant "not sure" Amy replied "me and my offices have to take more pictures is okay if I could send you a report when we know what's going on there is one thing" "what's that?" "well there is a dead dog thing its by the tree out there" "okay I let you get on can you put the report on my desk in morning?" "yeah sure we just got take some more pictures and look around" "okay I see you tomorrow good work" she nodded her head she went back to help the others police offices. Dean walk out the door of the cabin went down the steps and the policeman hold up the yellow tape for him. "Thanks" to the policeman "okay Detective see you later." "Later mate" Dean said he then walked over to the tree where the dead creature was dead on the ground. He went under the tape to have a look he looked at the dead creature, "looks like you been put down there Rex must have been a nice slayer" he saw stab rounds looked like from a stake. He went back under the yellow tape and walked over to his car. He open the door, and got in he then put the key in the engine and drove back to slayer base he got out the car then close the door and lock it. He knocked at the door Xander opened the door "hey Dean can't get a enough of this place or someone?" "yeah" Xander let him in they walked to the library open the door Xander went in then Dean "good everyone here" Buffy said. Dean sat by Samantha and Stephanie "right, Samantha you can't go out by your own I want you to all ways have me, or any of the slayers with you before you am a slayer, it for your own good John had done some magic made hell-hound and there was a picture at the cabin of you so I think John put a hunt on your head sorry" "its okay we will stop him whatever he doing" Willow said with a bit worry in her voice "so it was you who killed that dog thing nice job" Buffy looked at Dean. "How did you know?" "oh its okay am a deceive remember. I had a call in before about it" "how are we going to stop John its not like we can kill him and his bitch, new girlfriend" Dean put a hand on Samantha's hand to cofined her she smiled to him. Then someone open the library door "well you could try but it won't be pretty" It was Angel Oz was behind him "look who I found" Samantha got up and walked over to him and hugged him "thanks for coming." "Who the guy?" Dean whispered to Stephanie "oh that's Angel its okay him and Buffy had a thing long time ago. He a vampire, before you say anything. He good he has a soul" "so what your saying he has a soul . So that stops him. Is he the only one?" "no there's Spike it a long story" "okay got the picture." Samantha walked back to her seat and sat back down by Stephanie and Dean. Angel went by Buffy "so how you been and how Dawn?" "we are both fine thanks," "hey so if I can't go out with anyone how am suppose to go to college tomorrow I have class, Oh I to go check on my room mate. Oh God he knows were it is" she got up from her seat Buffy looked worried "right me, you and Angel will go" Dean got up "am coming to" "what Why?" Buffy said to Dean "well am police detective and if something happens to her room mate" Samantha looked even more worried "okay come on we have to your car" "that's fine with me we can get there faster with the police armlet

The four of them walked to Dean's car. They got into Dean's car they drove of to the college that Samantha went to they pulled up and then got out of the car Dean locked the door then the walked to Clair room they a scream Buffy kicked the door in there was a vampire and John's girlfriend she saw Samantha and jumped out the window Angel grabbed the vampire guy Samantha and Dean saw to Clare "what going on Samantha" "its okay now you be fine its a vampire am sorry Clare it my fatly" "why you didn't try to bit me" Buffy got her stake out put the stake in his heart it turned to dusted "this wouldn't happen if I stopped John before now he trying to kill my friends its not fair" Buffy went up to Samantha "we have to go Clare I think you should stay with us until we stop John okay am Buffy and this is Angel you be safe with us" Dean went to the window "I think John's new girl got away" "don't worry she get what coming to her she on his side she doesn't know who she messing with and that a Slayer a pissed of one" Samantha said, They got to Dean's car they got in and Dean droved them back to the bass they got out the car Dean locked it then they walked into the based and then the library Buffy told Giles what happened Samantha was making a room up for Clare, Clare was putting her clothes away when Dean and Stephanie came into the room to see how Clare was Samantha was making the bed up for Clare Dean give Clare cup of tea. "Thanks Dean I think I need this Sam how we going to go to are class?" "don't worry I think Buffy will take us" "what just Buffy what about that guy Angel?" "he can't he a vampire" Clare butted in "What, what he doing here" "its okay he good he has a soul he wont hurt anyone of us he on are sided" "okay that's good thing so if he goes in sunlight he die?" "yeah and a stake to a heart or cut his head of that dose it for a vampire this is Stephanie me and her are slayers so is Buffy its just woman who are chosen to fight evil. It was just Buffy at one time a slayer but then she died then came back Xander give her CPR then Kendra was called but she died the Faith was called then Buffy's friend Willow did a spell on a axes that Buffy found that the First evil didn't want us slayers to have" "oh my God you can died" Clare sat on the bed that was done for Clare she drink her tea "know this is all to much am sorry to put you in this" Samantha said "no its okay its just a little to much but I be fine just don't you get killed or you Stephanie" Stephanie sat with Clare "don't you worry me and Sam we kick ass don't we Dean" she smiled to Dean "yeah these girls are the bested" Dean smiled to Samantha she smiled back to him.

Dean Winchester read through the abbreviated report filed by Amy Foreman at the end of her shift that morning. He had put in a request to have copes of any paper work generated by, or involving the case he was on last night, routed immediately to his desk.

There was precious little detail in the report-an unknown. But he couldn't remember, in all his years of police work, a report that used so many words to say so little. He found out lot more of Buffy what that kind was that eat them and left leftovers and they meet the, slayers and there friends that killed those hellhound. He thought of Samantha what she was going throw John putting her photo up in that house that Buffy took down for her. He was falling for Samantha ever time he stay with her they got close friends he told her about his work in the police and she told him about her work being a slayer saving people and helping Buffy and the others save the world and that Angel and a guy called Spike they are vampires with a soul. And Oz was a werewolf he can control it the best in side him. He tries to help other people to do the same he cool then you got your watchers that train there slayers to fight evil and there some witch's Willow is powerful witch that helped Buffy and Faith turn girls that are chosen to be slayers into slayers they are based all over the world and there is Xander just like him who had no powers but could help out Samantha has been training him to fight like him but she was a lot stronger than he was. "Hey, Detective, rough night?" asked young office, passing through the squad room with a rolling cart of evidence files. She was fresh out of the Academy, she wore no make up and hair was tucked under her cap. Dean shook his head. "Anything on those missing people?" Dean found himself grinning inside in the loop, trying to befriend him higher-ups Dean like that. He liked her. "Nope." Dean shook his head. "Have you hared anything on the street?" The cop shrugged. "People are scared. There talking about there been lots of missing people more than ever" Dean sighed. "Maybe they're right. That would explain a few things. "Yes Sir." Dean looked at the woman's name. "Valdez," he read off her badge. The nodded. "Yes, Detective Winchester." "You're a good cop Valdez," Dean said. "Stay that way." She gave the man a half-hearted salute, and walked toward his squad car in the late morning Sun.

A few weeks had passed Angel went out by himself the others were helping each other patrolling. "you have no idea what it's like to have done the things I've done, and to care. But John who has a soul and is human doesn't care who he hurts." Angel said. In the shadows, on a rooftop, Angel stood alone. He scanned the vast star filed below that was Cleveland in England: a glittering matrix of hope and dreams and wishes, some of which would soon be granted to the lucky few. Good things happened, and not only to good people. Fate herself performed random acts of kindness. Tonight careers would be made, people would fall in love forever, babies would be born. Sometimes, God sent his angels. But sometimes, unimaginable horrors dug themselves out of the underground and devoured the innocent. The monster came, and they took you. You could fight, or beg, or pray, and they took you anyway. You could be good, and honest, and self sacrificing,shielding your loved ones and crying. "Take me instead of her!"

And so the did.

Standing atop the glittering skyscraper, Angel was happy to help Samantha out with the deal of John trying to kill her. And now her friends she had phone Buffy for help she could of stop him by herself but he didn't mind helping her out she had asked for Willow too because John was into heavier magic she could not stop him and Willow is a powerful witch. Xander had came with them to help out as well. It was nice to see them all evening Buffy. He forget of Buffy all things that they had gone through with him turning evil then she had to sent him to Hell herself, with a sword and with a kiss. For her he would go to Hell forever. His need for the slayer, he had to move to Los Angels and try and move on with out her. It had been hard but it had to be done. He still loved her and all ways will. The glittering landscape twinkled back at him. He had not expected to be so overtaken by the past in this city of tomorrow. His night were dominated with vivid images of long life; by day, his mind spun fever dreams. He stood on the rooftop, staring down at the city.

Buffy heard them before she even reached the edge of the cemetery. Her hair and clothes were soaked, and her shoes squished loudly with each step. She'd considered getting an umbrella from Giles back at the bass but decided to hope the rain would pas. The umbrella would probably weigh her down, anyway. And from the sounds she heard beyond the wrought the wrought iron fence surrounding the cemetery. She didn't need anything to do that. Just beneath the sound of falling rain were sounds of movement. And a few other sounds, like grunts and throaty gurgling.

Buffy walked along the fence to double gates. A padlocked chain held the two gates together, but not very closely together, because the chain was loosely wrapped. She squeezed through the opening easily, and into the cemetery.

Buffy's eyes had plenty of time to adjust to the dark, but the darkness in the cemetery seamed a little deeper... to have a little more dimension. And something in the darkness moved. She walked along the cobblestone path, which was bordered, in place, by rose bushes and a couple weathered stone benches. There were tall oaks around the cemetery, and Buffy was conscious of their branches overhead, listening for slightest hints of addition movement. To another person, Buffy would appear to be nothing more than young woman taking a shortcut, a young woman apparently didn't mind that it happened to be through the cemetery. But the movement in the dark knew better. Buffy heard something overheard, on its way down. She took one quick step and stopped at the same instant its feet clumped on the cobblestones directly behind her. As she spun around, her foot found the target half a second before her eyes and crushed a cheekbone. She tried to follow through with her hands, but the thing grabbed her right forearm and threw her off balance.

The vampire jerked Buffy toward it and twisted her right arm behind her, clutched her throat tightly with it's right hand, and held her close. It face encompassed her filed of vision. Male dark. Maybe even handsome once. But not anymore. "Slayers blood" the creature snarled through a grin of needles, squeezing her throat tighter. "Not tonight," Buffy said in a strangled whisper. "Yo you've had enough. Time to go home." She brought her knee up hard between the vampire's legs and stepped back. She had taken a stake from her belt a moment earlier with her free hand. As he bent forward in momentary pain, Buffy swing stood the spike up into his heart. The power of her swing stood the vampire upright, again, its mouth open, eyes burning with hatred. A split second after Buffy jerked the stake back, the creature vanished in sucking whoosh of dust. Something running through the grass. To the right. Closing fast. Buffy hurried toward the sound, stepped aside, and held out her right arm. She clothes lined the vampire-a female with a long silver-and black hair. Hardly time to turn around.

A kick in the face for one, the edge of a hand to the throat for other. Then she danced with her them. It was a dance her watcher when Giles was her watcher had taught her, and one she was born to repeat, over and over. She used every part of her body as a weapon: twisting, jumping, kicking, hitting. finally, staking. Both at once with a stake in each hand. But others filled their place, and others after them. The kept coming. Too many for one cemetery. Had others come from different cemeteries to wait for her? But how had they know where she would be? Maybe it was John sending them to kill her maybe but she couldn't know. They don't know not necessarily, Buffy thought, after staking a vampire on its way out of its grave. They're just... more active tonight, more stirred up than usual. Out from the darkness with slightly blurred speed, like undead missileds fired at Buffy by the night. One after another, their hands clawed at her and clutched her, their feet kicked her, their weight fell on her and they their tried to close their jaws on her flesh so they could drink from her veins. Buffy fought them off as she moved though the cemetery, as many as four at a time, and staked every single, one, except for the two who ran away. She came to a break in the violence when she was about fifty yards from the gates on the far end of cemetery. She beginning to fell weary. Not a good felling for a Slayer, especially one who seemed to be surrounded by vampires. Buffy made a run for the gates with her heart thudding in her ears. That sound was just distracting enough to keep her from hearing the small sound above her. Their feet hit the ground at the same instant, all five of the them. In that same instant, they were on her. She took a blow to the face, a kick in the stomach, and two kidney punches within the space of a second. She managed to get in a kick, a punch, but the kick in the stomach emptied her, and she went down. Buffy felt knees pinning her arms and legs painfully to the cobblestones, and a weight fell across her middle. A male face oozed out of the darkness, came close. His dread locks fell down around her face. His fangs were moist and dripping. "You've been a busy little bee," the vampire rasped. Buffy tried to kick, to free an arm, to move, but she could not. The vampire closed in on her throat as he said "I've come for honey."

The vampire took its time with Buffy, whose at tempts to resist all failed. He ran his tongue up her neck to her ear, carefully ran the tips of his lips back over dark, ridged gums. Then it was gone. Something had shot by Buffy's face, less than an inch from her nose, solid contact, and the vampire was gone. More sounds of harsh, hard contact... and weight of on Buffy took advantage of it immediately. In second, she was on her feet and swinging. Her fist and heels met with flesh and bone, and her stake broke vampire hearts. Someone fought beside her. Buffy couldn't see, but she didn't need to. The movements were too fast and lethal to be just anybody. "Stake!" Buffy called, tossing one to Angel. He plucked it out the air, slammed his elbow into vampire's face, and the stake into his chest. Vampire after vampire disintegrate on its way down to the ground, vanishing. More fanged grins and clawed fingers came at them out of the darkness. Then, as if they'd reached a silent agreement, the remaining vampires suddenly began to retreat. Buffy and Angel staked the last two, then turned to look all around them, knees slightly bent, arms up and ready. The vampires were gone. The rain had light drizzle, but neither of them knew when; they hadn't been paying attention to the weather. Angel moved close to Buffy and put a hand on her upper arm. "Are you all right?" Buffy ran a quick mental check of herself and nodded. "All right, but...really tired. Is there a national convention of vampires in town, or something? we've got enough as it is around here, but that was like an Elmo sale on Christmas Eve" How many of them were there?" Angel shook his head. "There aren't anymore of them than usual. They're just getting beaver" Angel said. "How did you know I was here?" Buffy asked Angel "I just had a versions of you I was on a roof top then it stared raining then I had the versions" Angel replied "oh right that thing you got didn't Doyle have it before you?" "Yes then before he died he passed it to Cordelia then she passed it to me before she had died" "We lost so much friends and family I think we should get back get out of these wet clothes," she went a bit red "not to together" Buffy said, Angel smiled at her. They walked out the graveyard and headed back to Slayer base.

Samantha and Stephanie were dancing like a maniac. Loud music rock blast through the club. Samantha and Stephanie was sweating it up, dancing with everyone male and female, around them. The dance floor is crowded and lively-whole club is.

The songs ends. Samantha crosses to get some drinks for her and Stephanie. Smiling, completely in her element. She bumps into someone, spills his drink a bit. The someone turns out to be Dean. Samantha heart jumped inside a bit "Dean hay didn't know you come here!" Samantha said with a smile on her face "oh yeah all the time when am not working, you out on your own?" "oh no Steph with me we are waiting for Buffy and the others to come out for a bit. Hey you want to hang out with us?" "yeah that be cool" Samantha was looking over at the guy over the corner. A guy was leading his date out towards the bathroom. "Dean just have to go slay that vampire I be back wait here" "you want any help?" "I got it thanks." She smile at him as she moved away from Dean walks by pool table she grabs pool cue leaning against a pillar, heads into bath room area. The guy is already in vamp face, holding the date from behind, hand clamped over her mouth and teeth in her neck. She struggles, wide-eyed with terror.

Samantha enters behind them. Breaks the pool cue holds the short end. Samantha said "picking on poor defenceless woman, well that really gets my dander up." He continues feeding "hey!" Samantha said. She hits him on the back of the neck with the cue end. He stops, spins as the date sinks to the floor, not seeing what follows. He come at Samantha, who blocks his lunge and brings her heel down on his knee so hard it cracks. His eyes go wide. "Dose that hurt?" She said , she shoves the cue into his heart. "How about now?" He dust. Samantha goes over to the girl, looks at her wounds. "You'll live." The date was near to tears "He attacked me...he was so strong..." the girl said with fear in her voice "well he's gone now. Put some...medicine on that." The girl grabs Samantha's hand. "Thank you. Thank you." she said with fear in her voice. A moment as Samantha takes in the girls sincere gratitude. she becomes uncomfortable, tries to pull her hand away. "Yeah its cool" she exits back into dance floor then walks over to meet Dean near the bar. Dean smiled to her as she walks over to him. "Everything proofed?" "Alls well in the world." Dean pass her a drink for her and Stephanie they both walk over to meet Stephanie and Buffy, Faith, Willow and Xander on the dance floor. Stephanie said "hey what took you so long?" she look from Samantha to Dean "oh I see" Samantha said "oh no em I just meet Dean then I had to kill vampire who was trying to his date for his sack then he turned to dust then I went back for Dean at the bar" she pass Stephanie drink the others were laughing. Xander grabbed Samantha arm "hey you lets dance" she smiled at him. As he grabbed her they danced for a bit "may I have the next dance?" Dean asked Samantha she smiled at him "yes you may" he grabbed her hand they were dancing most of the night.

Samantha did not know that she was being watch by John, John girlfriend came up to him with a drink he took it and drink some "she got over you quickly" "yeah bitch" "you got me dear" she drink some of her drink" "yes I have babe" he kissed she kissed him back. "lets let her have her fun we are going to have fun killing her watcher now that's what I call fun lets get us a vampire babe" he grabbed her hand they walked of. In hand by hand.

John and his new girlfriend took a vampire with them. He knew were Vicky lived she was Stephanie and Samantha watcher. "Why are we going for a watcher an not for your ex? Do you still have a thing for this girl" The vampire said John grabbed the vampire by the hair "because this is the plan and no I don't have felling for her I never did I was used her to get in with the slayers she was a added bounce that all." He had a evil smile on his face "okay so this new girl your seeing what she is she a plane too then?" he replied to John, John let go of the vampire and grabbed Meg hand "She is my live now we are meant to be we are soul mates" Meg kissed John on the lips he kissed her back. They walked to the door of Vicky's house "you know I can't go in with out a invent of the person who lives here" "I know that's why we are waiting for her to come out of there" "what? That's your plan it how you now how she's coming out?" Well I know she coming out it when she goes to bass " "that's lime plane" "when she comes out me and Meg will grab her then we give her to you to kill she goes out now. He was by the door waiting for her she came out the door John had grabbed her as she came out and Meg grabbed her too. "Well, well if it inst John" there was a voice behind them the vampire "Jack get out of here get Sam and Stephanie" Vicky scrammed at Jack but it was to late the vampire had kick Jack to the floor. He went to get up but the vampire was all ready on top of him. The vampire keep on punch him in the face Jack tried to stop the vampire but he grabbed his neck and then broke his neck you hared it break as he did it. Jack was dead "man, I don't get tried of this" Vicky screamed but the vampire went up to her and put a finger on her lips "now, now we don't the neighbours to hear us do we." but they didn't know that someone had hared them and was all ready phoning the polices The vampire changed his face to all vampire face and bit into her neck she tried to get John hand of her but she couldn't. They hared the police car the vampire stopped drinking her "I think its time to go don't you think" John and Meg let go of Vicky she fell to the floor the vampire face went back to looking human. The vampire, Meg and John got out of there before the cops came.

The police car pulled up and the police office's got out the car he saw the two bodies on the floor the policeman went over to the bodies to check if still alive one was dead and the other one was still alive but loss a lot of blood. He got the policewoman called a ambulance and then the ambulance came took Vicky in. Amy arrived at the house were crime sine was "what we got?" she said to policeman "well mama it a murder and a temped murder." They walked in the house the others were taking pictures Amy looked around some kind of evince she put some gloves on there was a phone book with numbers and names there was a guy Mr Giles and others Samantha Carter, Stephanie Ewing and Buffy Summers Amy got her phone out of her pocket and called Miss Summers it took a few minuets for the person to pick up "Hello" there was loured music in back round "hello Miss Summers is this Buffy?" "yeah can I help you who is this" "sorry am Detective Foreman am sorry to tell you this but there been trouble at miss Valentine she in a bad way she at Cleveland in hospital there a guy with name Jack Jones am sorry to tell you this" the was a pursed "he is dead" "oh my God" Xander looked at Buffy she had tears in her eyes he know then that something was wrong "ok deceiver will be ok to come and see her?" "I should thing so am sorry again for your loss" thank you for calling" Buffy went over to Samantha, Dean and Stephanie they were dancing "we have to go now" "what but we are having a good time Buffy" Samantha knew something was wrong on the look of Buffy's face "what wrong Buffy?" "we need to go now." They walked behind Buffy with the others out of the Krazyhouse club "Buffy are you going to tell us what's going on or what?" Samantha said "Vicky in hospital" the two of Vicky's slayers looked worried "what?" Stephanie said, "There more am sorry to tell you this Jack dead" "what he can't be who killed him" "I don't know" "I bet it was John" Stephanie said with anger in her voice she had tears down her face "we don't know this" Samantha replied "yes we do because this is because of you his girlfriend tried to kill Clare and you just going to let him kill us one by one like Jack" Samantha had tears down her face "how can you say that" "its true you still love that guy you can't kill him" "I do not and I will kill him even if it kills me you hear that!" she went at Stephanie but Dean pulled her back. Buffy went in-between them "hey back of Stephanie's right it most proble was him but we don't know yet I get Willow to check the body and if it is John all he doing is playing with us, not just Samantha. Now we have to go and check on Vicky she is not out of the woods yet we need to be there for her so the two of you back off! All do you want to deal with me and we will get John for all of this we need each otter to get throw this" Xander walked up to Stephanie "right listen to Buffy she is right on all this, John has planed this if it's him not and its not Sam fault how did she know that John would do this turn evil its not like Buffy knew Angel was going to turn evil so you all see my point" Stephanie nodded her head "sorry Sammy" "me too" Stephanie went to Samantha and hugged her. "right Dean you have your car here?" Xander asked "yeah I do" "right Buffy you go with Sam, Dean Stephanie and Clare Willow and Faith your in my car. Everyone got that. Will phone Giles tell him what happened" Dean took the girls to his gar he opened it up for them to get in. Samantha got in the front with Dean the others sat in the back, Dean grabbed Samantha's hand "you okay?" "yeah thanks" she smiled to him. He put the keys in the engine and they drove to the hospital. Willow and Faith went with Xander Willow sat in the back as Faith sat in the front with Xander, Willow was on the phone telling Giles what had happened to Jack and was out with Robin, Oz and Anna patrolling.

Dean parked up the car him and the girls got out he locked the door, they walked into the hospital, Buffy walked over to the receptionist. "Hi am Buffy you have a friend of mine just came in Vicky Valentine" "let me check the computer for you" Xander and the others came in walked up to Samantha, Dean, Clare and Stephanie. Buffy was talking to receptionist, "yes we have her if you just like to take a seat and the doctor will see you oh yeah there was a guy name Jack who was dead he in the morgue waiting to be checked out" "oh thanks" "sorry for your lost" Buffy nodded to they guy on receptionist she wal ked over to the others "just got to wait for the doctor Willow Jack is in the morgue" "ok I go and check be back soon."

Willow walked towards the morgue she opened the door checked that no one was in there no one was in there so she went in she walked over to the talbe the body of Jack was on the table "am sorry Jack that we could not save you" Willow checked the body his neck had been broken she went over by a table there was his belongs she went in and had a look there was his phone, keys and a card she looked at the card there was John' number and his name "so it was John dame him she put the card in her pocket she walked out of the morgue and walked over to Buffy the others were sitting waiting for the doctor. "so what you found Will" Buffy asked "this card I belive the poicle never found it" she hand her the card, Buffy took the card ready what it said. The doctor walked over "you Miss Summers?" "yes, how is she doing?" "she has lost a lot a blood but she's a fighter I think she be okay we have to watch over her tonight but she okay" "thank God will we able to see her?" "not all of you but maybe you" "okay thanks doctor" "there a Detective in the room with her" "okay I just tell the others that she okay" Buffy and Willow walked to the others they were sitting down "is she okay?" Samantha asked Buffy "yeah she is fine a vampire drank some of her blood." "So it wasn't John" "am sorry Sam but it was he leved his card in Jack's packet he must of got the vampire to kill him" Samantha took Stephanie's hand "I get him for this I promise" "I know you will" she rubbed Samantha's hand "am going to check on her doctor said only me to go for now, I'll be back" Buffy walked off. Towards Vicky's room the Detective was sitting by her bed "hello detective" "hi, you must be Miss Summers" "yes, just call me Buffy" "okay Buffy I need to asked a question do you know anyone who would want to hurt Miss Valentine?" "no, sorry can't be any help," but Buffy was a lie she knew who it was she thought to herself Samantha has to stop him but how? She knew the pain she was going throw when Angel lost his soul he tried killing all her friends and had killed Jenny Calendar, and like to play games with her but she did stop him Willow did a spell to bring his soul back but it was to late she had to send him to Hell but some how he came back now he saves people again but John has a soul he killing people because he was playing with Samantha from the being she fell for it she did love him once but now Buffy can see the hate in her eyes what he has done to her and her friends Buffy had tears in her eyes "are you okay Miss Summers?" Buffy jumped out of her skin she was in a world of her own "oh yeah sorry just been a long day" "you should get some rested we have some police out side her door " "okay thanks I just go and tell the others." Buffy walked back to the others "she be fine lets go to the based" "aren't someone stay in case John trays something?" Samantha said with worry in her voice "yes me and Faith take first watch then I get Louise and Anna do the second watch, I give them a text before" Buffy replied Willow give Buffy and Faith a huge and they all said there good byes.

Dean took Stephanie, Samantha and Clare back to based and Xander took Willow. Willow was crying in Xander car with him "how could John do this and know what make me mad that we can't kill him if I did it I go back to being like him, Big Bad vine Willow" Xander stopped the car and hugged Willow as she cry into his "I know Will I think all of us like to do It. But if it had to come to it if Samantha does it I don't think she won't come back she will change" Willow moved out of his arm's "well me and Faith came out of it okay and if it save someone from dieing then that's her job like Buffy and Faith its there job to save lives Xander Hairs" she said in anger in her voice "sorry Will but I try to stop people doing the wrong thing I don't have any powers like you lot so when I say anything your saying no, no one showed lisnet to Xander" Willow cried even more than she was "dame me Will am sorry come here and let Xander give you a huge" "am sorry too!" She went and hugged him she stop crying "right are we both okay because I think am in a yellow lane" she smiled "yes." Xander stared the car up again. And drove them back to the Slayer base.

Samantha and Clare where in Stephanie's room with Stephanie. Dean came in with Jared Padalecki into Stephanie's room Dean had cups of tea for them all Jared sat on the bed with Stephanie he was a new watcher they been close friends "Stephanie I just heard what happen am sorry for your lost" "thanks would you stay with me tonight just until I for a sleep" "yes I can do that " hand her taise she smiled to him "thanks she wrapped her tears she put a hand on Samantha's hand she had tears running down her face Jared pass Samantha a tasie "thanks Jared" "your welcome" "Clare I think you should stay in the Slayer base for now until I have stopped John I don't want anyone else hurt by that ass hole. Am just tired of him if he wants to fight why doesn't he come fight me but no he has to kill my friend boyfriend or hurt my friends" Clare and Stephanie rubbed her hand.

Angel, Oz, Robin and Anna came back from patrolling they went into the library Giles, Xander and Willow they were at the table with the books "hey Giles I just got text of Buffy she wants me and Louise to watcher over Vicky what happen to her?" Giles took his glass of and clean them Anna looked at Willow her eyes were red from crying and Xander looked very sad Oz walked over to Willow and Xander "am sorry to say this Jack been killed and Vicky is in a bad way John sent a vampire to kill them so Buffy wants you and Louise to watch over her, Buffy and Faith are at the hospital now" "oh my God" Anna stared crying Angel went and hold her as she was crying the room was quite till there was a phone call in the library Robin picked it up "hello" "hi Robin are you all enjoying your death of your friend? How's Sam taken it?" It was John he was laughing "why you son of Bitch!" Giles took the phone of Robin he knew who it was by the look on Robin face "why you doing this?" "ah Mr Giles nice to hear your voice" "just answer me" he had anger in his voice "now, now Giles you don't know what I can do to you so be nice."

Samantha and Dean came into the library Jared stayed with Stephanie in her room and Clare was in her room. "Angel who's talking to Giles?" "John." Angel replied she walked by Giles "you haven't got the power to do anything to me do you hear me" Samantha looked worried when Giles said that to John. "Oh Ripper you never change" there was a female voice on the phone "Ethan" Angel looked at Giles when he said his name "nice to hear you again Rupert how you like my boy! He good isn't he I met him just before he met your slayer and that other Samantha how hot is she." He started laughing Giles put phone on loud speak so the team could hear "me and him played this and then he got with that Samantha and used her he loved it! To get in to slayers place." "and what he had to kill John and nearly kill my friend and my watcher" Samantha was so angry "what he to of a dick to come after me because he scared he knows I win I hope your boy is listening to this because next time I see hi. He will be seeing me killing him has he got that you son of a bitch!" "oh am really scared love" "am not your love" "oh no what that new guy of yours I would watch his back" "you bitch" she slapped her face down on the table "oh have I stuck never" "you lay one hand on Dean" "or what you kill me you haven't got it in you Slayer. "Give me time" she slammed the phone down "that Bitch" she was in anger Dean pulled her into him and kissed her on the lips to comer her down it did for a bit then she pulled her away, she looked to Giles he was not happy "I should of looked into John's history more dame Ethan Rayne" Giles said to the group "how was you to know, no on knew what he was up to not even Sam he just evil" Xander said "look we dealt with Angel when he went bad Buffy didn't know he was going to kill." "Xander" Willow said with anger in her voice. "What done is done we can't change it no one can and Angel has a good soul now, he making up for it so why don't you stop!" Xander looked at everyone in the room then to Angel he had sad eyes he could see the pain. "sorry" Xander said to Angel "Giles how we going to stop him?" Samantha asked Giles "I really don't know we have to find out what they are up to. Xander you and Willow go and see Willy at his new club maybe he can find out something for us, that's a start" "tomorrow night I check the streets now I know my way round a bit more" angel said, "good thank you Angel if you find anything call me I be here with my books, I think we could all do with a bit of rested." Xander got his keys of the table "let's go Willow a panted is on me" Xander was back in joke mode Willow smiled as they got up of the there seats Xander went over to Samantha he hugged her "don't you worry they may have magic but we have Willow she kick there ass with magic and Buffy will kick there ass with her foot" Samantha rolled her eyes at him she knew he was trying to make her fell better "I know that's Xander." Xander and Willow were now by his car "you really think I can stop John and Ethan" Willow asked Xander replied back "hell yeah you have more power than anyone of those two and they know it." He open the car door she open the other side and they both got in Xander put the key in engine they drove of to Willy's bar Xander parked the car then they both got out of the car Xander locked the door with his key then put it away they both walked over to Willy's pub Willow open the door walked in Xander walked behind her. "Ah the scoby gang were Buffy she got you two coming in here for her?" Willy asked them "no she didn't we need to ask some questions and must answered them" "what happens if I don't you think I be a fared of you Red?" Willow banged on the bar with anger it made Willy jump "I think you sure remember in Sunnydale when I went all black and vine Willow and I wouldn't want to piss me of! To much is happening and it may cost us with the world ending what ever they are planning now have you heard anything about Ethan Rayne or John Green that's helping him so are you going tell me or not" "if I was you I tell her everything" Xander said with a smile "okay, okay man why do I ever have a pub like this again you people never leave me alone" Willow gave him a look that could kill "right okay I hared some vampires talking that this human guy call John wants there help and he wants demons to help him with this plan to work or something there not said anything else but, but when they do you be the first to know I still have Buffy's number" Willow smiled "now was that not hard was it" "no" he replied Xander and Willow walked out the pub "man am good did you see him sweat?" "yeah, yeah lets get back bad cop am the good cop" he laughed. He unlocked his car door they both got in he put the key in the engine and the drove of to the Slayer base they got out Xander locked the car door then they walked over to the Slayer base Xander open the door with a key they both went in walked to the library Xander open the door to let Willow in "Ladies first" "thank you young man" she smiled to Xander as they walked in they walked to the table were Giles, Angel and Oz were at with books reaching "hey guys Willy didn't now much only he wants vampires and demons to help him with the plan" Willow told them "hey I thought you vampires just eat are kind not help them but then again there was you with your soul and Spike with that chip couldn't hurt us but then got the soul and some demons just like killing or not" Xander added. "So we still don't know what he is up to but Willy will phone Buffy soon as he hears any news" Willow said

Samantha was in her room with Dean. "Dean your going to have to stay here till I can find a way to stop him or maybe if I just kill him I am the slayer before you say anything I know he human because if it stops him hurting my friends and you then I will do it" "look Sam if I stay here were will I sleep and I need to get some clothes and I have a job" he was sitting on her bed with her "okay then we can get your clothes and you can stay in my room with me if you want to that is, and can't you take time of or say your ill or something" "yeah I could you don't mind shearing the bed" "no I don't mind" she went to move of the bed when Dean grabbed her arm to stop her she turned to faces him he pulled her into him to kiss her, she passion kissed him back he stopped "why you stopping?" "oh sorry I just em, you okay with this?" "well if I wasn't I wouldn't kissed you back and I like you do but if you don't then I just sleep in Buffy's room for now no what am sick of John getting in the way I haven't been with him for two months" she had tears running down her face she got up to get of the bed then so did Dean "look am sorry" he grabbed her again "please don't go I want you" he stoke her hair then pulled her into him they kissed even more passion he warped the tears from her face then he started to kiss her neck, she took of his shirt then he was taking her top of her kissing her every were then they took of there pants they got into the bed. He got on top of her they kissed. Then they were making hot love the bed was moving as he was having sex with her. They were going at it for hours she was saying is name over and over they were so hot " "I like you too, but with everything going on with John" "look I said I afters. She lay on his chest he kissed her head as she fell a sleep in his arms then he was a sleep.

"You have no idea what it's like to have done the things I've done, and to care. But John who has a soul and is human doesn't care who he hurts."- Angel.

In the shadow, on the rooftop, Angel stood alone. He scanned the vast star field below that was Cleveland in England: a glittering matrix of hope and dreams and wishes, some of which would soon be granted to the lucky few. Good things happened, and not only to good people. Fate herself performed random acts of kindness. Tonight careers would be made, people would fall in love forever, babies would be born. Sometimes, God sent his angels. But sometimes unimaginable horrors dug themselves out of the underground and devoured the innocent. The monsters came and they took you. You could fight, or beg, or pray and they took you anyway. You could be good, and honest, and self-sacrificing, shielding your loved ones and crying. "Take me instead of her!"

And so they did.

Standing atop the glittering skyscraper, Angel was happy to help Samantha out with the deal of John trying to kill her. She had phone Buffy for her help she could of stop him by herself but he didn't mind helping her out she had asked for Willow too because John was into heavier magic she could not stop him and Willow is powerful witch. Xander had came with them to help out as well. It was nice to see them all evening Buffy. He forget of Buffy all the things that they had gone through with him turning evil then she had sent him to Hell herself, with a sword and with a kiss. For her he would go to Hell forever. His need for the Slayer, he had to move to Los Angeles and try and move on with out her. It had been hard but it had to be done. He still loved her and all ways will. The glittering landscape twinkled back at him. He closed his eyes as memories washed through him. He had not executed to be so overtaken by the past in this city of tomorrow. His nights were dominated with vivid images of long life; by day, his mind spun fever dreams. He stood on the rooftop, staring down at the city.

It was a few week after Jacks death. Jack's mum and dad had came for Jack' s faunal it was hard for Stephanie but she had her friends to help her. She was at Jack's gave with Jack's friends and family Samantha was by her side as was Clare as they lode the body down Stephanie had tears down her face. So did everyone Jack's mum came up to Stephanie "it was a lovely service sweet heart" Jack's mum said she was a doctor like her and her husband was a watcher she new what she was going throw "thanks Misers Owen that means a lot thanks" "that's okay my dear but if you need me you can call me anytime" she wrapped her tears away "you have your friends who will after you me and Jim have to get back to New York with me need over there but if you want to come see me or Jim you can come anytime you want and I know this is to soon but you will find someone who loves you as did Jack did he loved you so much and you will find someone new ." Stephanie nodded to her she give Jack's mum a hugged "I see you soon Mary and Jim take care of your self's" Stephanie said. "We will dear" Jim give her a hugged good bye as well and then they were gone. Stephanie and others went back to the Slayer base They were in the living room having some food and beers Stephanie sat by Samantha and Clare Jared was with Dean. Buffy came into the living room "hey guys how did it go?" Stephanie looked up to Buffy "it was hard" "I now how you fell losing some one you love I lost my mum it wasn't good but you get there in the end if you ever need to talk am all ways here for you any of you guys" "thanks Buffy any news on finding John and Ethan" "not so much sorry" "that's okay we get him in the end" "yeah all we need is faith and not are Faith if you know what I mean" "yeah" "I see you guys later" she give the a wave good bye so did the others.

England Cleveland

It was slaying time and the living was ….on fire. But not in a good way for Slayers and other living things. It was hotter than Hell in England. The desert-scorched wind raced through the town like a crazed demon with a torch. Havoc was on the menu. Mayhem was for dessert. It was so hot that spontaneous combustion was not of the question.

In the nearby woods the underbrush smoked, taunting the bunnies and squirrels with the threat of a wildfire. Closer to Revello drive, heat nibbled on the few wooden stake roofs left in town, though most had been replaced with tile. They were tinderbox delicacies, ripe for fire storms. There was no water to wet down. Didn't happen much in England, water was being retinoid. As happened just as often, no one had taken measures since the last water rationing to prepare for disaster. No one had put in sensible landscaping to keep the treat of totally scorched earth away. Like people in any other self-respecting England loved their lush, green lawns and big honking shrubbery. Try to talk them out of it, fell the heat. It was fall, but it burned like high summer. There would be no frost on the Hell mouth pumpkins in the drew flies. Heat boiled off the streets and steamed in the air. England was not a nice place to be, with mortgages and jobs; they could just pick up and leave if they wanted to. But it was too hot even to think about. Night brought no relief. People teetered on the edge, and a lot of them frankly jumped right over the cliff behaviour, screaming all the way. Temper didn't just flare; they ignited. Loves didn't stop at quarrelling. The ER was over flowing with stab wounds and bullet holes. Babies…better not go there…fans whirred uselessly; kids thought about playback. Dogs snapped at fleas and whined to be let in, to be let out, to be alone. It was a hot time in the old town. The devil cruised Main Street with his cool Matrix shades on, top down, and Buddy Holly on the radio: "Goodness gracious great balls of fire! All dressed up with places to go. The joint was jumping, and make matters worse, tonight was full moon. As bad as things ever got in England, they got worse when it was full-on lunar madness. God, just to have a break in the weather! Anyone who could get away with it slogged indoors and collapsed in a frosty shell of sweat and air-conditioning. That included the cops. It was going to make major disaster to move those patrol cars tonight; their wheels were melting on the parking lot asphalt. Hell the civilian got to stay home or cool down in the bars. It was Tuesday, must- watch TV night in England. Iced tea, ice cold beer, frozen margaritas, and good shows; EMTs were anxious: The threat of rolling blackout would affect more than the Nielsen ratings if TVs and air conditioners went out.. Samantha Anne Crater. Death was her stock in trade, the burb all slayers called home; though when Samantha had been chosen, she had been calling London home. And Cleveland Until her first Watcher Vicky arrived; she hadn't known anything about Watchers or Slayers. Bloodsucking vampires and demons had been the stuff that bad date movies were made of not lifestyles. That all changed; Vicky had trained her as best she could she remembered the stomach churning adrenaline rush of her first few kills; the horror of seeing an actual dead body. The old man had not deserved to die that way. Guess there reason she came out to night. Somewhere in the distance, Samantha was hot, she was tired, and she was ready to kill something. The singer crooned, "I've got peace like a river in my soul, in my soul." Doubtful, Samantha thought, stake in hand. She wasn't sure if the thing she was stalking was a vampire or a different kind of demon, but it far more likely that it had anything in its soul. It was far more likely that it didn't have a soul at all. The old man had died a brutal death. Not that the ensouled were incapable of such savagery. It was just, this being England the probability that the killer was supernatural and soulless gave far better odds. The wind whipped up, a wave of heat slicing across Samantha's cheek like a knife blade that had been held over a fire. In an almost prescient gesture, the slayer shifted her foot to the right as she crept forward, just missing a crackle of leaves that would have announced her presence to her own particular prey. And there it is. In the moonlight, a little girl wearing a rotting dress sat a top a tombstone, swinging her legs back and forth as she sang the simple tune, repeating the same line over and over to herself. She appeared to be about three, in human years. Her lacy dress was tattered mass of cobwebs of fabric caked with dirt, very old- fashioned, maybe turn-of-the century. She looked Asian, with almond-shaped eyes and high cheekbones, her hair a puddle of ink spilling over her head and across her shoulders. Whether the moonlight bleached her complexion, or her face was chalk white, Samantha couldn't tell. As Samantha moved closer, the girl lowered her head. She was cradling something between her hands, gazing intently at it. As the child toyed with the mysterious object, something snapped and Samantha froze, assuming for a moment that she had accidentally stepped on a branch and betrayed her presence. "I've got peace like a river..." Samantha eyes narrowed as she saw what had happened. The sound had been the breaking bones of a finger: The girl was holding a human hand. She had just cracked its fore finger, the arthritic knuckle a rocky bulge as if she were using the digits to count something, like daisy petals lovesick girls murmur to themselves: He love me, he loves me not.

Then she giggled without looking up, and raised the hand palm- forward as if in greeting. As Samantha watched, the broken forefinger rose upward like a cobra and beckoned directly at the slayer, urging her to approach. So the girl knew Samantha was there. Okay, Samantha though, bring it on. "Sssslayer," the girl whispered in a gravely, menacing tone, distinctly different from her childish singing voice. "Yo," Samantha responded. "Sssslayer, it is time." "Time for you to die?" Samantha hefted her stake in her grip. She was fairly certain she had a vampire accessorized with a magically animated Hand of Glory in her sights; but when the little raised her face. And stared at her, she wasn't.

But when little raised her face and stared at her, she wasn't vamped out. Her eyes were completely black, but otherwise, she looked fully human. That didn't mean miss muffed was not fangy. It didn't mean anything except that she probably still hadn't reviled her true face to the chosen one Samantha kept steady on her course; vampire or otherwise, she was gonna kill that monster. Inhuman evil radiated off the girl like shimmering waves of heat; she was fair game for slaying and Samantha really needed to take out something so she could go home happy. The old man needed avenging. Heat and failure both made for a cranky Slayer. "He is coming," she continued "and we are gathering." "Gathering? At the river?" Samantha asked her. "Who coming?" Might as well first and slay later. Buffy and Willow could use information about what was going on; so far, they had found no mystical convergences or special dates on the calendar to explain who was turning up the heat in Hellmouth so to speak. "Who' coming?" Samantha asked the girl again, impatiently; things were about to become very unhealthy for the creature on the tombstone, and in the movies, at least. The monster gave up the secret just before the hero killed it. As if to answer the girl reached up and pulled.

Down the forefinger again, snapped the middle finger in two. Then she moved to finger and broke it just as deftly. The three fingers dangled downward, rippling in the wind. "All three of them. For the two." She smiled. "And we are preparing the way for the one. I've got peace like a river…" "So… you're holding a revival?" Three. For the two. And a one. "Or maybe a math class?" As she spoke, Samantha surveyed the mounded grave coved with brown grass in front of the tombstone, and in the movies, at least, the monster gave up the secret just before the hero killed it.

As if to answer, the girl reached up and pulled down the forefinger again, the snapped the middle finger. In two. Then she moved to the ring finger and broke it just as direly. The three fingers dangled downward, rippling in the wind. "All three of them. For the two." She smiled "And we all preparing the way for the one. I've got peace like a river…" "So… you're holding a revival? Three. For the two. And one. Or maybe math class?" As she spoke, Samantha surveyed the mounded grave covered with brown grass in front of the tombstone. Undisturbed. So the little girl had not risen from the grave _at least not from this place. But was there a vampire lying in the dirt beneath her feet, waiting to launch itself at the Slayer when she got close enough? The girl smiled as if she could read Samantha's mind. Her face was angelic, her eyes large and drake. "Why were you singing that hymn?" Samantha asked her "I don't know, "the girl replied airily. "I just like the words. Although, to be true full, I don't remember what like to have a soul." Soul-free. Score one for the Slayer. "Its okay-for most," Samantha amended. Some people, it wigs them." She thought of Spike Buffy had told her that First driven him crazy. Then she thought of Angel… Buffy was in love with him once. "We who are soulless have advantage," the girl said. She tapped the place where heart should be, might not be. With demons, it was hard to tell if they had human-like hearts in human-like places-whether or not they wore human appearances. "Advantage being, no conscience," Samantha filled in for her, "Everything is black and white. Or rather, all black." The girl nodded. "Evil feeds us, and we feed it in return. And we have big appetites." "Yeah I'm betting you're a member of the Big Plate Club" Samantha shot back. "No leftovers to send to China." "Oh, there's plenty of evil in China," the girl said, chuckling. She tilted her head. "More than you can imagine." All right hint, Samantha thought, mental notes. Something about a two and three and something about China. And food. With five you get Kung pao shrimp? Kung pao chicken? "It's that so?" she asked the monster. "I have pretty good imagination. But how about a hint?" "Uh-uh-uh, "the little girl said, wagging the hand at her. "That's all you get." Then laughed and added. "As they say, talk to the hand. You know whose hand it is, don't you?" The old man. Damn. I hate being right. "Why?" Samantha asked, shortcutting to next logical question. "we're all about the magic," the girl said. "Those are all the hints you get." Then, without warning, the creature flung the hand at Samantha did a back flip off the tombstone, and started to run.

A regular person might have been startled and let the girl get away. But Samantha was not a regular person. She was the slayer. Working on a pun about going mano, she batted the hand out her way and rushed toward the tombstone, executed a deep squat, and broad jumped the six feet of brown grass before it. She landed on top headstone itself, and sprang at the girl. She tackled her brought her down, hard. A roar of fury behind her and the trunk of the heavy gravestone announced the emergence of something from the dirt. Something had lain in wait for her, and she'd jumped right over it. Score two for Samantha, and all bad guys can do is sing badly and complain. The girl writhed in Samantha grasp. With her frenzied movements, her rotted clothing and flesh began to drop off-ewww-but Samantha kept grabbing past the rapidly decomposing outer layer the bloody layer beneath; the layer beneath that, then her bones. Within seconds, the girl was nothing but a gristly skeleton with big black eyes, shaking then began to convulse. From her jaws steamed frothy drool like a dog with rabies, and her eyes turned milky white. "He is coming" she announced in her little-girl voice. "He is the one! He will set his armies lose and overrun you! You will die" "Who coming?" Samantha demanded, keeping hold even though she really, really wanted to let go and get a hand wipe out of her pocket. In the next moment, the bones fell apart in Samantha's hands. The jawbone dislodged, and the upper half of the girl's skull chattered wordlessly in Samantha's grasp. The eyes dried up, and the skull was like some kind of wind up toy from a joke shop, upper teeth clattering maniacally against Samantha's hand. "Ouch!" Samantha shouted, dropping the skull. Then something leaped from the top of the gravestone onto Samantha's back. The Slayer did forward roll through the bones of the little girl, bringing the thing with her, then sprang to her feet. The monster held on. "Got your back!" cried a familiar voice. It was Angel, who has a soul and now getting a good sense of humour as well as timing. Despite the heat, wings as he circled behind Samantha and grabbed at the thing that was attempting to choke. Staring down, Samantha registered moss-covered finger bones across her throat, clamping hard, and Angel's hands clamping over them. Dead and deader. "Coming!" the thing shrieked like prey. "Teee-heeeee!" "What is coming?" Samantha managed, although it sounded more like, "Mtt ms mmgmmg?" The stranglehold was loosened as Angel ripped the hands away; Samantha whirled around to see that it was an adult skeleton he had yanked off her and he was flinging it to the ground. He stared kicking at it with his black shoes, scattering the bones as Samantha cried, "Stop! No!" "No?" He looked puzzled, give the thing one last forceful kick, and gazed at Samantha. She knelt down beside the skull of the attacker and bellowed at it, "who is coming?" But whatever animating force had filled the skeleton had left it. It lay inert beside the scattered bones of the little girl, which also did not move or speak again. It was over. Silent night, sweltering night. Not so calm… blazing bright. "What's going on?" Angel asked, shifting his gaze from the fragment to his friend. "Nothing now." Samantha wiped moss of her neck and grimaced at it, trying to rub it off on the gravestone. "Thanks." "My pleasure. What's this then Hand of Glory?" Angel asked, picking up the dead man's hand. He held it out to Samantha. "Souvenir for Red?" "Angel. Willow doesn't use those." I don't think However, she took the hand from him and said, "Follow me." If the hand belonged to the dead man, returning it to him was the best she could do for him now. Though his murderer had been… neutralized the Slayer had found no satisfaction in taking her out. All Samantha had left were some questions, too much adrenaline, and the beginnings of a sinus headache. Santa Ana's did that to her. As dry winds whipped up graveyard leaves, crunched over them without a thought for the noise. Angel trampled along beside her, his profile etched against the darkness by the moon. It was not altogether displeasing to see. "Let's go," she said, retracing her path toward the body of the old man. Recalling the man's throat wound she narrowed her eyes and said. "Why you not patrolling with Buffy?" He looked at her "she told me you went out alone" Samantha had a smile on her face " I need to get out anyway am a Slayer remember" "yes I remember but with john having a bontaron your head I think you would listen to Buffy and not go off on your own look if you wanted to go out why didn't you just asked one of the slayers to go with you or me." "Look am sorry all right noting bad happened so its cool." "No its not all right what happen if you got in to trouble then what then" Samantha was now getting anger with Angel."Look would you get of my case I get this all the time of the other Slayers" she had tears in her eyes "I don't need this of a vampire with a soul to tell me look I find John I kill him okay" "Sam you can't kill human" "yes I know but, what it's okay for him to kill. He killed people because of me and what friends or a Slayer because he killed Jack to get to me then what Angel we just wait for him to make a move I don't think so." Angel grab Samantha and pulled her into him she cried on his chest. Angel soak her hair. She move out of Angel's arms "am okay now lets get these arm back to its owner." He wrapped the tears from her face and said "Okay let's do that oh yeah Dean is waiting for you at the bass to see you" she smiled "you guys are very good for each other he seems to be nice guy" "yeah he is but lets hope he doesn't turn out to be like John is now" Angel put his arm on her shoulder " won't worry. Right lets get this arm back to this guy." Buffy was the slayer who had died twice altering and confusing the slayer lineage: Kendra had been called, and at her death, Faith. Then Buffy found the axe that the first hid from she found it got Willow do a spell on it so there was not just two Slayers but lots of Slayers wakening up as a Slayer. Samantha stirred. It was time to move on. "That bony ghost or reanimated thingies or whatever an old friend of the family, by chance? She ask him. He shook his head. "And I think she was properly a wraith. A ghost that can take form." "No," she told him. "I never came up against a ghost like that I could break before but I remember what Buffy wrote in a book about a ghost that she had a fight against a ghost." He shrugged. "Don't suppose it matters much. You killed her fair and square." "I'm going to asked Willow to check it out." "Good" Angel said. Samantha looked at the old man, at the leaf on his eye. She reached down and picked off the leaf, which crumbed like so much dust between her fingers. He stared at her, seeing nothing. There was an old wives' tale that the last thing a person saw was recorded on his eye, and that if one knew how to look for it, one could see it. That one could see a murderer if the victim had seen him-or her-as well. All Samantha saw now that this man was dead. "I wonder if he has family looking for him. If we should leave him here for someone to find him or take him someplace else. Or bury him. After all, we're in a graveyard. It'd be convenient." "Hold on." Angel rummaged through the man's pockets. "Look." He held up a California state ID card, the kind that was issued if someone didn't have a driver's license. In the state where the Chevy was the state bird, one had to be a bottom feeder or too old to drive not to have a license. "Take a look." He showed it to her. This man's name was Elmer Jones. His address was Sunny Rest Home, which was close by. How creep, to have a rest home, near a graveyard. Of course, with an even dozen cemeteries inside the city limits, it was kind of difficult not to have a rest home near one of them. Or a butcher shop ewww, not even thinking about that… "Might have a daughter comes to see him on Sunday's bring the grand-kids," Angel suggested, replacing the card in the man's pocket. Or he might have spent every Sunday wishing that his daughter would come to see him Samantha thought, felling pensive. "Okay," she said, "then let's take him closer, leave him where they can find him. Whoever that is, they'll probably need therapy afterward." "Right." Angel took off his duster and handed it to Samantha, then hoisted the man over his shoulder, fireman style. Samantha crouched sown and grabbed up the hand. The hot whipped up; above their heads, the dry branches rattled together like knuckle bones, like the damned rolling dice. Samantha could almost hear voice: My money's on the Slayer. My money's not. Armies of evil are coming. Put me down for armies of evil, two to one "You're quite tonight," Angel observed as they made their way out of the graveyard. "That little girl get your tongue?" "Tired," Samantha replied. "Hot" she looked at Angel, who carried the dead man easily, as tough he weighed less than kindling. Lightweight dead-weight. "So. Maybe a wraith." "That, or something else magically animated, I'm guessing," he suggested. "Magic's in the air." He raised his face toward the moonlight; he looked as if he were made of alabaster. Or French vanilla ice cream. "I can fell it. Can you?" "All I fell is the heat,," she said. She reached up and swiped perspiration from her brow. "It's hotter than hell." "Actually, it's not" Angel replied, flashing her a devilish grin. "But close." "Oh, yeah Buffy told me about you been in Hell ages ago now you out fighting evil things." He nodded his head to her.

Samantha felt bad about leaving the dead old man on the grounds of rest home. It was hot, and he was not going to look-or smell-any prettier an hour or two from now. After a brief conversation with Angel , they decided that the best place for him would be where the shadows would linger. While at the same time not being so hidden that it would take long for him to be found.

As they arranged his hand beside him, Samantha murmured, "Rest in peace." "Piece-es," Angel intoned sombrely. After they satisfied with the old man's location, they put some distance between themselves and the corpse. The air was devoid of birdsong, as if even the crows and jay were too tired to sing. Angel said, "Getting hot. Goanna get sunny soon. Got to head out." "Thanks for showing," Samantha said sincerely. "You helped me out." He gave her a lazy grin, the one that began with lowering his face, then tilting his head just so, and grinning wryly as he glanced up at her through his lashes. She knew that looks so well. "You could've taken' em both with out me." "True. I could taken' em both if I had to," she replied. "It was nice not to have to." His answering look said what his voice did not: "You sure get some rest, you look tired." "True. I mean, I am tired." She glanced up at the sky; swirls of deep purple were into the midnight blue. The sweltering night would sizzle into an overheated day. Vampires who ventured out for even a second or two in the over bright sunshine would end up as flaming torches. "We sure head back to the bass. You having got much time before the sun comes up." She made a face. "You don't want to be Kentucky Fried Vampire." "Yeah your right lets go." They walked quickly back to the Slayer Bass. They got there in time.

Samantha and Angel walked towards library Angel opened the door and let Samantha walk in first then Angel walked in behind her Buffy looked up from her book. "So you found her" "yes I found her" Angel replied Samantha walked over to the table sat by Dean. Angel walked over to Buffy and the others. "how was patrolling?" Buffy asked looking towards Samantha and then at Angel. Willow came into the library with cold drinks for Angel and Samantha, she pass them to Samantha and Angel. They took it of her they both said "Thanks" at same time. Willow went and sat by her fan. Samantha moved her shoulders and cricked her neck "I saw something a little odd tonight. This decomposing Chinese girl who spoke English. And sang. Also, a really big skeleton that tried to choke me to death." At Dean's look of alarm, Samantha added, "It didn't" Samantha put a hand on his that was on a book. "That's good." Willow frowned."Were they together? Do you know if magic's were involved? Things have been very active lately." "She made some crack about there's lots of evil in China," Samantha told her., "I was hoping you guys could do some research" Giles said "ah yes don't you worry we will get on it" "thanks" she drank some orange juice that Willow had given her, Giles took of his glass and give them a clean on his jacket then put them back on "Chinese. Did either of them say anything else? Has the statue made a statement?" "The little girl said something about the three and a one." She drank some more of her drink. "I think three and two preparing the way for one." "There one statue," Buffy said daubing her face. "One moved. There are like a jillion statues." She thought a moment. "She said 'we' are gathering in anticipation. Of the two, I think. Oh and something evil coming and it's time for me to die" Dean had a worry look on his face. "Well we had one death to night so maybe it's the two deaths last night," Buffy said. Samantha rubbed Dean's hand he smiled at her "don't worry I be fine" Dean nodded to her. "Probably that what you said Buffy." Samantha gather up her brown hair and twisted it into a chignon, holding off her neck and closing her eyes." "She also sang a hymn. I've got peace like a river in my soul." "Hmm" Buffy said. "How-ever, I do believe she was soul-free. Also not the best singer." "Vampire?" Buffy asked "no. I'm going to my room for some sleep I shouldn't be this tired. I'm the Slayer and only killed two dead things." "it's the heat" Xander suggested. "Dean you coming?"he nodded to her "see you guys later?" He told the others Samantha moaned and headed upstairs. Dean followed behind her. To her bed room Dean sat on her bed. As she too a quick shower and washed her hair, then pulled on some boxers and a fresh baby tee. She slid under the sheets sat close to Dean "so how was your night?" "It was okay thanks. Just did a case at work then came here Buffy told me you went out and Angel had gone to look for you, are you okay?" "Yeah just need to get out clear my head you know with Jack's death and Vicky still in hospital me and Stephanie not been that close" "well she has been worried about you tonight," "she was?" "Yeah I know things have been bad with you guys but you have to give her time. And you need to be friends again" "I have been a friend" you looked at Dean a bit anger in your voice. When you spoke to him. There was a knock on her bed room door. Dean got up for you. It was Stephanie Dean let her into the room she walked over to Samantha on the bed "your back why you go out with out me, I know we had are ups and downs but you shouldn't gone out by your own" "I know am sorry I just need to get out clear my head that's all sorry!" Stephanie smiled at Samantha "okay, now we need to not fight anymore deal?" Dean sat on the bed with them Samantha said "cool no fighting, I don't like fighting with you as I said before I get John back and I may need you when the time comes and I will kill John" "what?" Dean replied. "Look Dean he killed Jack, and tried to kill Vicky" "I know but he's human" "look Dean am a slayer we stop evil." "yes I know that why you all ways putting in my face I know you're a Slayer" Samantha grabbed his hand "please don't be mad I just got a bad felling something coming even Angel said there magic in the air." Stephanie looked at her with a worry look on her face "look Sam, Angel would told you the same what Dean said." "Yes he did, I think he doing all the magic and you know John had all those people locked up when the gang went to check it out they were truing some to werewolf's and had Dean remember. They said a John was behind it and oh yeah when Buffy and her gang went to the cabin. They lifted a picture of me the hellhounds had it so John was behind that to so you tell me how mean people will he kill and I can't kill him but if am right and he bring something bad to this Hellmounth I may have to kill him to stop him!" Dean kissed Samantha on the lips Stephanie said "Sam you know I loved Jack but he has gone and you have to let him go like am doing and I been dating someone else your not mad at me?" "What who?" "its Jared he a new Watcher you meet before" "okay and am not mad you're my best friend."

Hey I thought I was your best friend" Dean cried out and then laughed "don't worry Dean you are" Stephanie got of the bed "Okay am going now Sammy you get some rest you look tired Dean you let her rest" Dean smiled to Stephanie "will do" Dean replied "take to you later want to watch a movie later?" Samantha asked her "Yeah sure your room or mine?" Stephanie replied. "Yours" "bring Jared" "okay Dean can stay to see you two later" Stephanie give them both a wave then walked out the door and then closed it behind her Samantha laid down with Dean in the bed. They kissed for a bit then they fell a sleep.

Next few weeks Jared drove to park lands was a strangle silent. now and then, either Stephanie or Jared would try to engage the other in conversation. Stephanie could tell when Jared was marking the appemty, and she wanted it to work as much as he did. But she was awash it in her own thoughts, her mind full of Jack hoping he didn't mind her finding someone new in her life with him been killed by John she think Jack would want her to find someone new. Even when she been with Jared for a few months she was happy with him. He was a new watcher he got closes friends with Dean, Samantha was now dating him for few months now she looked so happy with him. So they drove, radio off, each in his or her own private world. Jared she suspected was probably anxious about the next mile or two might reveal: monsters, monsters, or monsters. Her mind mulled over what lay behind them. But road to Cleveland was clear. The sun seat to the west as they drove along the coast, dipping into the pacife and flaring out as it did. By. the time they reached the Cleveland city limits, it was full dark. And Stephanie knew something was major wrong. She gripped Jared's thigh, felling his tension even through his jeans. He nodded, a moment she could barely make out in the dim light cast by the car's instrument panel. "It's bad," he said. "I know it is," Stephanie agreed. "I just don't know what is." They sat in the quiet car for a long moment, atop a rise that led from the freeway down toward itself. Cleveland Most of the town, vast tracks of it, lay in pitch darkness. Patches of stygian black blanketed the city where there should have been streetlights and house lit against the night. The town looked like a war zone, braced the blitz. In other areas, they could see fires blazing as structures burned uncontrollably. The flashing lights of emergency vehicles, fire engines and police car's and ambience's strobe down largely empty streets. "You said 'bad' right?" Stephanie asked, surveying her domain. Jared nodded. "I did." "You were right." She sighed. "And also, not good." "I think that applies," Jared agreed. "Definitely not good." "And bad." "That too. Very bad." "Think we should go down there?" Stephanie asked. "Like we have a choice," Jared said. She glanced over at him, loving him proud of him. Wondering if he was up to this, or if his fatigue was going to get him badly hurt, even killed. "You're right. Choices are limited options are few." "It's Cleveland," he said simply. "Our homes are there. Our friends. Your family" "And I'm the slayer." "And you're the slayer." His smile was filled with the same pride, love and concer that welled inside her for him. Sync up so well, she told herself. I have him. "So no matter what's going on down there I need to go and deal with it," She continued. He took her hand and wrapped it around his own, brought it to his lips, and kissed her knuckles. His lips were warm. All of Jared was warm. "And I'm the Slayers boyfriend. So when the slayer kicks butt, I'm right there." "You're no slouch in the butt-kicking department. Jared Padalecki," Stephanie said. She leaned over, gave him a gentle kiss on the check. "What are we doing sitting up here?" "Haven't the foggiest," Jared said. He put the car in gear and drove it down the hill, toward Cleveland. They were halfway through town-close up, it looked more like a bombing target than ever, with curls of smoke wafting up into the night air from dozen different fires, broken windows, cars smashed against one other and then abandoned in the street-before they saw their first monster. It walked the silent street on legs that Stephanie guessed had to be eight feet long. There were six legs, skinny, oddly proportioned ones that had joints. Where the legs came to-gather, it had a heavily muscled, almost human-looking torso. But the head that sat a top the was nothing like a human head. Human heads tended to be basically oval, or egg-shaped, but this looked like it had been flattened to a furry disk. Six eyes on long stalks wobbled around its perimeter. A cruel mouth, row upon row of sharp fangs, hung open, a red gash in the black, glossy fur. The thing travelled down. Sea crest Street, just two blocks from Main. Secret was a residential street, mostly small apartments complexes with a few small single-family homes interspersed. The creature's head was level with the apartment windows on the second floor of buildings. Stephanie spotted it from the car, and gave out a small sound of surprise. "What?" Jared asked braking the car. "That" Stephanie said. The thing was coming toward them. A human leg dangled from the teeth, like a bit spinach stuck there. "IT has a leg." "It has lots them" Jared observed. "I mean, in its mouth. I don't know whose leg that is, but it looks human. And maybe the thing is still hungry. I say we slay." "Have you ever seen something like that?" Jared asked her. "Do you know what it is? How to kill it" "No clue no idea, your a watcher" "I know that but not seen it in the books yet""I'm betting there a way. A thing that ugly can't be too tough, can it?" She began to assess its weakness, plan some moves. Jared looked puzzled. "How do you figure?" "The ugliness alone ought to be enough of a defence mechanist for anything." Stephanie said. "Besides, those legs look pretty flimsy. I ought to be able to bring it down to my level pretty easily." Jared killed the engine, set the emergency brake. "I've got your back," he said. She gave him another smile. "You just make sure that if you see its big brother coming, you let me know." Stephanie climbed from the car and faced the thing. It took a few more steps in her direction, then seemed to notice her there. The torso, human like, but covered with same black fur as its head reared back. The disk of the head revolved, as if the various eyes were checking her out, taking a reading of some kind. The legs twitched. I got to take this out fast, Stephanie thought. Because looking at it for very long is going to make me lose my dinner. Not that Denny's on freeway was any kind of fine cuisine, but still, the whole bulimia thing doesn't work for me. The thing's mouth opened, revealing the long, spiky fangs. The leg caught in its teeth slipped free, dropped, and smacked wetly on the sidewalk. leach, that helps Stephanie thought. The creature seemed to make up its mind. Stephanie couldn't tell if it thought she was prey or a threat, but it hunched its wired torso forward and charged at her. Stephanie braced. She didn't have any weapons to use against this thing-well, she had a stake, but this was no vampire. On the other hand, it didn't seem to have much going for it-long, twig like legs with freaky joints, and lots of teeth. No arms. Nothing that could grasp, except that mouth. Still, it had taken that human leg from someone. Someone so it wasn't harmless.

She waited.

It covered ground in no time, with strides from those six stittering legs. When it neared Stephanie, it bent-the wrong way, leg joints working in unnatural fashion-and thrust its head at her, mouth wide, snapping teeth glistening with spittle. Stephanie dodge, but it followed. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to how legs could move-they turned and twisted like cartoon legs, not bound by any laws of musculature. The head kept coming, tracing Stephanie's movements. She dove forward, hit the ground in a roll, came up right under the monster. The head charged between its own legs. Stephanie could feel its hot breath, taste the rank smell that issued from within. She wouldn't be able to keep out man evening the head forever, so she changed tactics, grabbed it in both hands and yanked.

It wasn't well balanced, with its torso thrust so far forward and its head between its own longs when she pulled, it went down Stephanie had to leap to keep from being tangled in a forest of long hairy limbs. The monster hit the ground with a fury thud, its bizarre legs already twitching and scrubbing for leverage. Stephanie spun and kicked one of them, enjoying the sensation as it snapped under her assault. But then one of the other legs swept in, knocking Stephanie's feet out from under her. she hit the ground, and the monster's head appeared before hers, mouth gaping. She could see strings of flesh left behind from its last victim, hooked on barbed, rezorlike teeth. It bit at her and she scooted sideways. A couple of teeth grazed her hip, tearing through the fabric of her pants. Another forty bucks down the drain she thought. Maybe armour isn't such a bad idea, after all. When the head came back for a second try, she was ready. She reached for it, placing both hands on top it, and pushed herself up, almost doing a handstand on top of the row furred disk. Doing so slammed the head down into the sidewalk. She heard its teeth clash together, hard. She shoved off again, up into air, reversed herself and came down feet first. Again the head smashed into the cement walkway. This time, the thing seemed to whimper in pain. She stepped back to get her bearings. The head wobbled unsteadily now. thick yellowish fluid-blood, she guessed-oozed from between its teeth. The creature sent another of its nasty legs skidding toward her, but she caught it and snapped it easily. It was obviously weakening fast. She felt a moment's pity-its was just a living thing, trying to get by the only way it knew how. But she remembered the human leg, and the way it had attacked her. It was a predator. If she let it go would heal up somewhere and continue its assault on humanity. Anyway, it was a best from some other place. It dint' belong here. It didn't belong here. It couldn't stay. Stephanie moved in for the kill. When she was done, she went over to Jared, who watch the whole thing from nearby. "No big brothers." he reported.

"Something to be thankful for, at least." "Pretty unpleasant, huh?" she nodded. "Tell you what," she said. "Next time there's a spider, and I say 'Jared, there a spider get rid of it?" "Yeah?" "Just get rid of it Don't tell me what you do to it. I don't want to know. I just don't to have to step on one for as long as I live." Jared took her in his arms, held her close to his chest. "That's a deal," he said.

Xander, Brendon and Willow was with Louise doing portal. It was long night fighting evil. There was a lot more evil in England with Hellmounth Samantha's ex-boyfriend was making everything hell in England Cleveland, everyone was out trying to find out were John hiding places was so he could be stopped. Samantha was trying to hard to find him for Stephanie. He had killed Jack, a new slayer Called Lisa she was very young and he, had tryed to kill her watcher only her watcher has come out of this a live Louise forethought to herself I fell sorry for Samantha she blames herself but Dean Winchester has been helping her. Stephanie is dating again with a new watcher that had join up called Jared Padalcki she needs someone too get over this deal am glared I have Brendon I don't know what I do with out him. Willow looked back at Louise "you all right?" "yeah just need to kill something." "Do you want any snacks babe?" Brendon asked Louise "I don't thing am in the mood for snacks,," she replied Willow laughed. "Louise, what are you thinking ? The snacks aren't for you, they're for Xander." Xander smiled innocently. Deep in the park, where the sculpted gardens cast long shadows, someone screamed. Louise was running, stake gripped in her right hand, before Brendon, Willow and Xander had even began to react. Then they were behind her, their feet slapping the paved path as well. Ahead, there came another scream. Louise listened closely, eyes focusing on the garden up ahead. There was an arch of green and flowers just off to the left, and she broke of from the path and headed for the arch on most direct and into the garden, Xander Brendon and Willow closed behind, she headed the scuffle ahead. Louise drooped into a crouch, hidden by the plant life and multicoloured flowers all around her. She hustled, bent over like that, along one aisle of the garden. She could hear the sound of a fist slamming into flesh, and the whimper of being close by. At the end of the aisle, she peered around the corner, and they were there. Vampires. At least five, maybe six of them. She couldn't be certain in the shadowy recesses of the garden. There was corpse sprawled across the path them a guy maybe twenty. But the vampires weren't done. They surrounded a park bench, and on the bench, a redheaded woman-the seed guy's girlfriend, most descended upon her, fangs bared, faces contorted by the demons that lived within them. Louise launched herself along the path, rising to her full height. She herself along the path, rising to her full height digging into flesh of his throat, and drove her stake though his back with enough force to reach the heart. It wasn't easy, staking them from the back. Easy didn't matter. The girl's life did. The vampire explode to dust in front of Louise without making a sound. Before the others could even respond, she spun into a high kick and knocked a vampire backward. He stumbled and fell over the corpse on the path. Then they were on her. Louise turned and met her first attacker with the stake, and he almost seemed to pop, apinata bursting, filled with ash. But when the ash cleared, there was noting left of him. Then there were four. "You interrupt the feasting," snarled a blond female vampire in high boots, jeans, and a black baby tee. "I'll have your eyes for that." "Or not," Xander announced as he, Brendon and Willow appeared behind them Louise, spreading across the path, stakes in hand, ready to back her up. The blond girl hesitated a moment. The she snarled. "Kill them." The vampires attacked. In a release of all her pent up frustrations and anxieties, Louise let out a yell that had no words, just anger. She grabbed the nearest vamp, a long-haired male with ritual scars on his face, and they traded blows. This one was good, trained fighter Most of them weren't. She'd lost track of Willow, Brendon and Xander, but had to assume they were holing their own. There wasn't anything else she could do for them at the moment. She launched a straight-leg at the vampire's gut, but he caught her foot before she could strike, and flipped her back onto the ground. Even as she landed, she began to roll, to leap back and face him again. But it wasn't to be. Scar face dropped on top of her, forcing Louise down onto the path. She tried to bring up her stake, but then the blond girl was there, savagely stomping on Louise wrist, and she dropped the stake. "Louise!" Willow shorted behind her. She didn't dare even turn to see what danger her friends and husband were in. The scarred vampire slammed her skull against the path, and pain shot though her head. "thanks," grunted " already had a headache." But then her voice was muffled, her sarcasm stifled, as he clamped his fingers in a vicious grip around her throat. Choking her. "I want your blood," scar face told her. "But it'll wait. You're too dangerous to live another second." Louise gathered her strength to hurl him off her, to thrust up and buck him away, turning the tables. But he'd cut off her oxygen, and her lungs screamed for air she had to do it, had to throw him off. Scar face started to laugh. Then a long thin wooden stake erupted from his chest, and he roared in pain. He was dusted. There was a figure above Louise in the dark. As she climbed to her knees, getting her bearing, she couldn't make out who it was, but she assumed it to be Brendon. He ran past her, and Louise turned to see he was aiding Willow and Xander with the vampire they were fighting. Past them Louise saw blood woman who apparently been their leader running off across the park. The final vamp burst into a cloud of ash, and the wind carried it away. "Oh," Willow said glancing up at the new arrival. "Thanks" "Yeah, man, timely save," Xander added. Louise rose to her feet staring at the stranger's back. He was tall and thin with dark brown hair. His clothes were baggy and faded. Definitely not Brendon. He threw his long stake onto the path in disgust, and suddenly Louise didn't think he was a strange anymore. Brendon came up to Louise after he had killed his vampire "aren't you going to say hi to your. Big, Brother or have a huge for me?" The guy said to Louise "what are you doing here?" "okay no huge or thanks for saving your life then?" Louise walked over to her brother and hugged him. "James how long have we not seen each other?" "too long" she moved over to Brendon "Brendon this is my brother, oh yeah this is Willow and Xander, Brendon is now my husband" Brendon shakes James's hand he shakes his hand back "hi nice to meet you" Brendon said "like wristed dude."

They all headed back to the based they walked into the library Giles was at the table with the books "hey Giles I like you to meet my big brother James he a hunter like us" Louise said Giles shakes his hand "how you do James nice to meet you" he looked at Louise "dose he no your a slayer" "well yes when I knew I was a slayer I saved him, and my dad from a gang of vampires they were looking for me as you know us slayers slay at night and they were worried about me beinning out at night all the time but soon as they new what I was they want me to train them to fight to help out us slayers fight my dad said he would help out anytime I had saved his life so all he could his save someone else who are in need your not mad at me?" "no am not am happy to have them on are side with all this evil in this world you was just doing your job anyway Buffy had lots of humans helping her fight like me, Willow, Xander, Oz and others." Louise smiled at Giles.

At the Krazyhouse

"Not so though with a sword in your chest, are you?" asked the slayer. Yanking the weapon back, Buffy kicked the wounded and wobbling demon from the stage were the DG plays the music from the liquid splotch it made when it finished its Slayer-assisted stage dive, Buffy had a pretty good idea that it was now dead. Deceased. All hell had broken loose at the Krazyhouse tonight. Again. And, as usual, that phrase had to be taken quite literally. A normal fistfight, a scup over whether a band sucked or a girlfriend or anything remotely normal like that… nah. That wouldn't fit the profile of this place.

Instead, the particular demons who had decided to go on a crunch- and munch fest tonight in a effort to cut down on the avenge number of students per on all high school and work place. This small army of her friends looked like snakes grown to over six feet tall who'd had the good sense-since they were planning on attacking humans and needed opposable thumbs to help open doors and scaly little feetsies to make 'em more mobile-to sprout arm and legs, three of each case. Their tall and bodies were covered with scales, their wide mouths hanging open to reveal forked tongues and six-inch-long venomous fangs. The snake dudes were all over the place, multiplying like sea monkeys, or so it seemed. For everyone she cut down double axe or run through with her short sword, two more popped up to take their places. The run rampant through the crowd, hissing and clawing, more damage by frightening their victims than anything else. Adults were running ever where, screaming, trampling one another as they tried to make it to an exit. Buffy wasn't alone. She had Willow, Xander, Angel and Clare. Clare was now friends with Buffy's gang, herself, Samantha and Stephanie. Samantha and Stephanie had been training Clare and Dean to fight a bit like them. A pair of scales of bounded onto the stage and attacked. "Thank you" Buffy said, dodging their sweeping claws. "I was hoping if I just made enough of specbcle of myself, more of you of would come rushing up here to take me on instead of messing with those kids." Kids. She thought of people who went to the Krazyhouse as kids.

Now that was scary, though not quite as much the wig out as the hissing forked tongues of her enemies-which could she just realizes, extend about the length of someone's arm and spatter acid on an enemy. Her now hissing brown jacket had taken the brunt of that learning endeavour. Little whorls of smoke rose from up from where droplets of snake spit had stuck the fabric. Better the jacket than my face, Buffy decided, but… her jacket! Whipping the axe in a blinding arc of extreme prejudice, Buffy relived both demons of their evil wagging tongues, which went flying over each of her shoulders, careened off cymbals on the abandoned drum set behind her, and landed on the floor, still wriggling a little.

Buffy felt vexed. There had to be some easy quip she could-and by rights should-deliver to make this moment, more but she was quip less. Lacking in quip department. Then- "see what you made me do? Gives a whole meaning to tongue-lashing!" The demons shrieked, the slayer decapitated. Headless bodies dropped. Buffy curled up her lips in disgust as twin gcysers of ink-black inkiness-what blood? Yuck-fried up into the air and speckled down onto her newly shorn and tinted golden hair. The heads made the same splotch as the body of the last one, but these drooled something gooey onto her boots. Great. Now only her tight creamed ribbed sweater and hip-hugger jeans hadn't been gooped or slimed. "You people should get a bill for my cleaning expenses," Buffy said as four more snake guys sprang out of the shadows, coming at her all at once, and from every direction.

Yup. Just like sea-monkeys. Multiplying, multiplying. Xander had given her the full on sea-monkeys, great Intel he'd picked up from a combination of the ad pages in old smelly comics he picked up at a convention or garage sale or someplace and some recently written demonic tomes Xander had bought on eBay. (Hey, those books couldn't all be old and smelly, could they?) Sea-monkeys were a vicious little race, and all those ads had turned out to be a part of a worldwide demonic really twisted things to the out because kids kept doing really twisted things to the critters before they could reach maturity. Such was the lore one learned when called to be a Slayer. Or when one was really bored enough to let Xander go on and on about such things. Buffy leaped into the air just as the fear some four-some landed and lunged. She snagged a support beam ten feet up with the curly part of her axe, whirled up, over and ground it like a champion gymnast who just happened to be well dressed and heavily armed, and angled her descent so that she could drop down behind the dazed and confused demons, who had just ripped and torn and acid-tongued one another. Hitting the stage hard, she jammed her sword, one-handed rapier-planted one boot in its mid-spine beneath the weapon, freeing her sword as she kicked the snake fellow into the started midst of pals, who were just beginning to recover from finding themselves sans Slayer in the middle of their clawing and acid-tonguing. Suddenly, two figures appeared on the other side of the snake demons- Clare and Xander. Each wielded swords, each used them without hesitation, leaving only one snake demon for Buffy to handle. "Oh, this is too easy," Buffy said advancing on the seemingly stunned last snake demon. And so it was. The demon came at her with a series of kicks that hadn't been prepared to meet-she'd just plan never dealt with an attacker with three legs and three arms before. At least not in the Krazyhouse. Not that I can remember.

Balancing on one leg, the snake demon feinted with one scaly and fork-toed foot and whacked the other into the underside of Buffy's jaw. Her head snapped back, quickly followed by the rest of her, and pounced on her chest, his arms going all rubbery as they coiled about her and threatened to squeeze her hard enough to rupture her lungs with her own ribs before she even hit the stage floor. "Nuh-uh!" Clare hollered, sweeping with her sword. Buffy wanted to warn her new friend Clare about the icky black spraying stuff, but she didn't have the air in her lungs. The head went flying, the bloodshot into the air, and Clare let out a few choice words Buffy was surprised to lean her new friend would favour. Heard, yes, that was unavoidable those days, but use, and in a sentence, short as it was… that was surprising. She was on the floor, Xander sawing the rubbery arms of the convulsing headless snake demon corpse from her, when head turned to one side and she saw what was happen in the rest of the club.

There were more demons, and much more chaos. And still, most of the injury Buffy was spotting came from self-inflicted craziness. The hundred or so teens and twenty-something in the cool club in town were hurting themselves and one another because of the blind panic the demons were inducing.

Willow was by the door, using a little magic to create a demon-free corridor of force leading to the rear exit of the Krazyhouse, giving innocent club goers a way out. "You'd think with how often this kind of stuff happens in Cleveland, these people would know how to cope with this kind of situation. Walk single file to exit, no pushing or shoving."

Buffy got it. Not a whole lot of people were taking advantage of the exit steaegy Willow had devised. The witch needed help, and Angel who was kungfu fighting with the best of them, but probably wouldn't be enough. At least he was handing some of these replicating reptiles. "Guys, I'll handle these," Buffy said peeling off the last of the stinky, scaly, snake demon body, then last of the stinky, scaly, snake demon even more of the demons Suring from the crowed, heading for her. "Go help-"

No less than two dozen demons climbed onto the stage at once, blocking any and all avenues of retreat for those without Slayer reflexes of and grasshopper-like leaping abilities. Buffy had no choice but to stay right here and fight form centre of this makeshift demonic maelstrom, or else Xander and Clare would pay the price.

"Okay, Will's on her own for a little while longer," Buffy said, raising her weapon. She halved a stake demons and worried it might grow into two of the beasties right in front of her eyes. Regeneration might also explain the great numbers of these creatures. Buffy wondered how long they'd be able to hold out. Even with Angel punching and kicking, going fang-faced and tearing these things apart, even more were on the horizon, and the crowd still wasn't going for the exit. Chaos, chaos, chaos. Buffy had to keep it together, keep it under control. Their chat "seemed to be the only thing preventing them from giving into the creeping terror these snake guys were projecting. It had taken her time to start felling magical effects, but it was there, she couldn't even begin to deny it. "I think John behind this with Ethan, magic in the air" Buffy said. Buffy saw poor Willow trying to hold the magical corridor and shove the panicking public though it. The chaos demons must have suffused this entire place with their dark, fear inducing magic's. The slayer said, "Drifting is something it would be good for you to do, right about now. As in, drifting over there and helping Will get these people out of here." "Yeah, if I could get through," Xander snarled "I could toss him," Angel offered. "The boy a bit of a tosser as it is. That would only fitting" "Shut it," Buffy snapped as she hacked away in the ever-maddening circle of death and chaos. Xander sliced another demon tongue off and fell back, narrowly avoiding its acid venom. A Snake demon got too close for comfort. Buffy dealt. Thunk-thunk-thunk.

Buffy killed another demon, kicked two more . "I'm amazed this place stays open. Don't you think should have been closed down, I done, after the first couple of times this happened?" "This meaning the brand-new, not sold in any store chaos Demons Gone Wild at Local Hangout' video series?" Xander asked "This meaning any of it. Demons , Were leopards Vampires you name it. I've sniffed the evil-rich air of the Krazyhouse and I'm getting one big sock of doom smell." "Your point being? Not that I'm against the distract everyone from imminent death with playful banter so they stay frosty approach or anything, I'm just curious." "The bad guys must have a piece of this place. How else could it say it open? You've got your wrongful deaths, zero precautions against unwarranted and seemingly unmotivated attacks by forces of darkness, who knew how many kids last seen with a suspicious- looking character at-you guessed it the Krazyhouse… I think its adds up to something." Angel frowned as he snapped the neck of another demon and hurled it off the stage. "Put it that way, and Ill take it one step further for you. I want to know why all the knuckleheads keep coming back here when it's so bloody dangerous." Come on Buffy," Clare put in. "Where else are you goanna see all the really cool bands ?" This had gone on long enough. These demons fed on chaos and terror and had a nearly endless appetite for destruction. When the gang arrived, the demons were in the middle of a smorgasbord of pain and cruelly -which the ex cheerleader had to interrupt. It was in the job description, after all. But now, besieged by the endless legion of snake here guys, she'd had enough. There was something else here. Had to be. These demons were just the grunts. The front line soldiers meant to soften up the enemy. That's how it had happened in countless demon battles before now, why should this one be any different? "Why am I always the last to know when it's two-for-one demon night?" she quipped. Then she looked out beyond the wall of reptilian invaders and shouted, "Hey, Big, Bad ultimate scaly, whatever you are. Scared to take on one little girly-girl?" It was childish low blow, but as expected, it yielded results. The ring of demon fighters parted, the grunts falling back, and Buffy shooed all her companions, even Angel, off the stage. "Help Willow get these people out of here," she commanded. Buffy used that tone that would brook no response other than a solid, "okay," a quick, sharp nod, or a "yes, mama." She got the first two. The third she received only in spirit, thank goodness. One "mama" and she'd be in therapy, the first Slayer in history worried she was getting old. As she suspected, there was a new Mr. Big Snake. He was noting like the Mayor. This one was humanoid three legs that were just enough to wig someone out but good. The third leg, well that was like a trip stand, okay, the third arm, though that had manifested in a variety of locations on bodies of the subordinate demons: The middle of the back, the chest, below the right arm or left, even grasping outward from the tummy.

This one was three times the size of the others, and rose from what should have been his nice flat noodle. Nope, no slopey skull for this one. It bent, its spine more serpentine than that of the lesser demons it ordered around, and its tongue reached farther too, and annoyingly snapped back each and every time she had a chance to slice it. Well, at least they haven't thought to start sending acid spit balls, Buffy thought… and was very happy she hadn't mentioned that one loud, because she would have felt like a nit if she had handed then a frees idea.

As it turned out, the Big Snake didn't need any new ideas. He was just big mean and quick as lightning. Perfect. The petite Blondie surged forward, leaping from the stage at the newcomer her axe raised high over her head. In her mid flight she twisted to avoid its grasping hand and brought the axe down in a diagonal motion to her left, quickly pulling it up so that the broad side of the axe hit the demon just under the jawbone. Buffy smiled as she heard the demon's teeth smash and crackle together. She'd hoped it might bite off its tongue, but no such luck. Landing gracefully. Buffy kicked it hard in the midsection, throwing it off-balance. Hoping she had the snake deity, or whatever this particular king of chaos was all about, on the ropes right off, she took a chance and hurled her axe at him, hoping to bury it in his scaly skull.

Mr. Big Snake recovered faster than Buffy would have liked, batting the axe away one of its many clawed hands. Buffy somersaulted ahead, missing the sweeping claws of the master demon who radiated such chaos that it was becoming hard for her to think, and annoyingly making quip page out of the question. Springing up directly before the big guy, she kicked out, both heels making intimate contact with the creature's knees as Buffy hit the ground and rolled out of the way. The ex-cheerleader performed a cartwheel and came up with the battle-axe in her hands. With all her strength, she buried it squarely in the chest.

That was when Mr. Big Snake said his first words. Downward, making Buffy jump back-and right into the path of its oncoming left hand, which batted her a dozen speakers and collapsed to the floor, the equipment falling on her in rain of blocking heavy, and scarifying sparking electronics. She didn't get up as Mr. Big Snake stalked over to her, grimacing with pain as his knees crackled back into place, bone and muscle regenerating itself as it stalked it prey.

Through out the club chaos ruled. The demon who had been onstage had followed the Scoobs, and Clare determined to keep them from interfering. Halfway to the rear exit, Angel flew at one of the demons and was backhanded away for his trouble. The demons, which had been so easy to kill just a few moments ago, seemed to have been recharge by the appearance of their lord and master. Dazed, head lolling, he heard a hissing and saw little spots of acid rise up from the floor next to his head. The demon snarled and reared back to send its killer tongue through Angel's skull-and froze. With a choking sound, it dropped backward, twisting and falling to one side, dead as a demon should be when it had just had a drumstick jammed into its brain from behind. "Their heads are all squashy," Clair said, trying to control her own reactoin to the ewww factor. Close to the door, Willow shouted at the crowd, "This way! Come on! Um-big concert outside? Hooters girls waiting? Free wine and cheese?" Few appeared to be hear her over the screaming of the terrified Adults and those who did were too overwhelmed by the chaos- inducing rings of fear swirling though out the club. A regular person wouldn't see them, of course, but they were clear to Willow, emerald and crimson bands, matching the colour of the scales spotting each of the serpent demons. Finally, someone came her way. Just… not the kind of someone she was hoping for . A snake demon slowly stalked toward her, clearly unaware of who-and what-it was going up against. Willow could take it out with magic. She could end all of the use of the rolling power within her.. But she knew how mach power would be needed, and couldn't be sure she could control herself if she loosed the spell that was in her mind, couldn't know that she wouldn't replace one threat with another of the much bigger, world-treating variety. Willow's hand tightened on the grip of the sword she carried, her knuckles turning white, her vision blurring as her eyes threatened to change, turning pure obsidian "You really don't want to do this," Willow suggested Snake-Eyes had other ideas. But before it could make its move, Xander was peeling of the crowed, jumping onto the three of limbs and demon's back. They went down in a tangle of limbs and quickly separated. The carpenter er watched for an opening, left the demon stick its tongue out at him, and darted to one side to hack off its arm. One was not enough. And the floor, suddenly slick with demon blood, was darned slippery. Xander went off balance, and the demon used the arm springing out from its rib cage to claw at his back. It tore though his shirt and sliced into his bare flesh-holding him in place. Willow raced to help the fellow Scoob, lifting her sword up and lunging at the demon, trying to stab it in the throat. The creature sidestepped her thrust and slapped Willow away. But Willow's gesture gave Xander the distraction he needed to take the wretched thing's head off, though he winced as it scraped its claws down his back on its way to the floor-and oblivion. Light-headed blood loss, Xander bent down and helped Willow to her feet. "Are you okay" Xander asked. "yeah. How 'bout you?" "Fine, but my shirt will never be the same again." "Liar." She cast a quick healing spell, making him fell like a new man in seconds. Not that there was anything wrong with the old one, that is. Together; they round up the confused and frightened people who were still inside the Krazyhouse and led them toward the safety of the exit.

Near the speakers, Buffy's head lolled as the serpent god hauled the speakers and other debris off her. He picked her up by the scruff of her jacket, hauling her limp from up so that he could stare straight into her eyes as he punched his tongue though he r face. That had been the plan, anyway. "Don't you guys ever read the chapter on playing possum?" Buffy asked, driving her short shord though the monster's right eye. It fell back dropping her, clutching at the weapon as it dropped to the floor. Landing catlike Buffy hefted her axe. "Me, I don't even know if possums play all that much, or what games they might be partial to. But they have wisdom, by all accounts. You fellows should lean from that." Swinging the axe once, Buffy separated Mr. Snake Guy from his big head. A sudden flare of crimson and emerald energies appeared overhead, and struck at each of the snake demons. They shuddered, eyes rolling up into their heads, and dropped to the floor, dying as one. "Finally, something nice and tidy," Buffy said. With demons dispatched, Buffy leaned against a wall to rest and survey the damage. Several Adults lay on the floor of the Krazyhouse. Willow and Xander were helping to carry out people who were too badly injured to walk out on their own. Clare was for an ambulance. Angel was helping a girl to her feet. The owners of the Krazyhouse-assuming they weren't partnered up with the forces of darkness, who always had nice bankroll, or so it seemed-must have great insurance. It had to cover every kind of foreseeable and unforeseeable disaster that could strike a club in Cleveland. Maybe she should get the owner's contact info from Xander and ask if insurance company they used had homeowners police. It would sure help if they could get some cash from insurance company ever time her house or the base was trashed by demons, zombies or other undead nastiest…as opposed to having Xander make them new windows and shopping at goodwill for table bargains.

Buffy suddenly felt something strange at her back, like invisible fingers shaking and shuddering as they brushed against her through the wall. Startled, she leaped back, turned, and saw a message begin written on the wall by an invisible hand. John says the message read, Am having fun are you? Willow and Xander rentered the Krazyhouse and saw Buffy staring at the wall. They ran to her side. The writing began again: Let the games began it not long till we meet at the River and it will kill every Slayer on this Earth send my love to Sam I'LL BE IN TOUCH. Buffy thought of the unnerving felling of the invisible fingers at the back of her only a few seconds ago-another example of John. John last words was promise…and a threat. Buffy hugged herself, Angel and Clare came up behind them Angel put a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone you have us" Buffy nodded her head. "Am going to have to stop John whatever he bringing up from the River its not going to be good, but if I can't am going to have to kill whatever comes up from the River because if I don't it will kill every Slayer" Buffy said. "And we will Buff, He don't know who he missing with" Xander said, "why dose he all ways say give my love to Sam its, not like they together and he never loved her" Clare asked "He wants to play with her its something I did to Buffy when I was evil but Willow save me and we will save Samantha" Angel had sadness in his voice when telling Clare. Willow hugged Angel then Buffy did the same. "sure we all just have a group huge" Xander said joking "listen we will stop John and if we don't we kill whatever comes up from the River then a good sing song how we won no, wait we did that" Xander told them Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes. And smiled at him.

They headed back to the base. They walked into the library "how was patrolling?" Giles asked "well there was a few snake demons at the Krazyhouse we slay them. Oh yeah and John had a message on the wall of the Krazyhouse John saying he bring a friend out of the River soon to kill all slayers" Buffy replied Giles took of his glass give them a clean on his jacket then put them back on"well we just have to stop them before they do it then" Giles had a bit of tone in his voice. "were Samantha?" Buffy asked "oh she's in the training room" Giles told Buffy "okay am going to put these weapons away and clean them" "I help you" Angel said. Willow, Clare and Xander were at the table with Giles.

Buffy and Angel went out of the library walked towards the training room Angel opened the door for Buffy she went in with weapons in her hands Angel followed behind her. Samantha was showing some moves to Dean. Stephanie was being trained by Jared. He was taking over Vicky until she was up to it and he was training Samantha as well. Vicky was sitting down watching them lean and she give them tips if needed Angel and Buffy cleaned the weapons then put them away. They walked over to Samantha and Dean "no keep your shoulder up when punching" Samantha told him "it was up" "no it wasn't now try again" she told him "hey Buffy , Angel good hunt?" Dean asked Buffy looked at Dean as he was punching at Samantha's she had punching mat thing on her hands so he can punched at it "your shoulder down again" Buffy told him "what? You girls are just misting with me" "no we are not, hey she just training you this is what we get of are watcher she's making it ease for you" Buffy joked. "We had a bit of trouble in the Krazyhouse snake demons" Samantha put her hand's down to let Dean rest "snake demons man I hate snakes, even when they are demon ones Stephanie had a spider demon I hate them to ew,ew" Samantha told them making a funny face. Dean laughed "and you're a Slayer" "hey I maybe a slayer but if you seen them you would say ew too. Mrs" "there was a message of John on the wall" Buffy said "what it say?" "Just what we knew before Samantha that he bringing demon out of the River to kill all Slayers." "well you girls are not going to let that happen now are you" Vicky said walking up behind them "no we not we have had to much deaths" Buffy told her "how are you today?" "getting there Hun" Angel added "it takes time" "yes, Angel it dose, I have my girls looking after me" Vicky looked to Stephanie then Samantha, Stephanie and Jared joined them. "Hey Jared how the training Stephanie and Sam been going?" Buffy asked "very well the girls doing well but Dean needs more work" "what? Is this pick on Dean day" Samantha hugged him "don't worry you get it in the end." "well guys me and Jared are calling it a night we see you guys in the morning" Stephanie said with a warm smile she give Vicky and Samantha a huge before she went with Jared Buffy give Stephanie and Jared a wave as they walked out the training room, Samantha put the training gear away "Dean do you want to watch some TV before we go to bed it's a bit early?" Samantha asked Dean "yeah if you want" "Buffy, Angel and Vicky what are you going to do?" Samantha asked "am going to catch up with my reading call me if you lot need anything" Vicky said as she lifted the room. "I think I do a bit of training" Buffy said, Angel looked at her "want me to help you with your training?" Angel asked "if you want" Buffy replied "see you guys later" Buffy said to Samantha and Dean. As they walked out the training room with Vicky. Vicky went to the library to help Giles with the books and Samantha and Dean went to Samantha's room they watched TV shows together. Buffy trained with Angel.

Jared was in Stephanie room on her bed she was in the shower then she put boxes and frees babyte top on. She sat on the bed next to Jared "so how was I in training?" Stephanie asked he move her hair out of her face "you were god better than Dean" she laughed "poor Dean, Samantha push him into training him" "well he get there soon, they are getting very close" Jared said "yeah, I think Dean the one for her, when she was with John they fight a lot she seems to be happy all the time with him. What are you up to tomorrow? Am at work " "oh am going to help Giles with any reached search need doing do you want me to so you can get some sleep with you in work tomorrow?" She grabbed his hand "you can stay here tonight your clothes are here anyway and us slayers don't need much sleep anyway." she stocked his hair then move close to Jared and passion kissed him he was kissing her back then kissing her neck she took his top of "are you sure your ready yet because if you not you know, I can wait" Jared said "am ready now we been dating now for a long time I need to move on with my life. You're my life now." She was now kissing him all over his body. He took of his and her pants then took of her top she was kissing him passion then he push her down on to the bed got on top of her he was moving up and down on top of her she was saying his name "oh Jared faster" the bed was moving so faster as he was making love to Stephanie. When they were done it was a few hours she lear in his arms. Stephanie fell a sleep on his chest Jared kissed her head then he was too a sleep.

It was morning Stephanie and Jared woke up they got dressed "I see you when am back from the school babe" Stephanie told him in happy voice she went over to him and kissed him good bye "have an nice day see you later" Jared said and give her a wave as she leaved the room she had a big smile on her face as she close the door. She walked to her car she opened it up with her key then got in she put the key into the engine and drove off, towards the school she worked as a maths teacher Stephanie parked her car in car park she then got out and locked her door. She walked in to the school at Holly Hay she walked to her class room she had a free lesson so she marked her student work until she had kids in her classroom. The seconded Stephanie was at her desk, she heard a commotion coming from right outside her classroom. Bouncing out of her chair, she yanked open her door darted into corridor.

"Girl fight!" a student screamed, almost right in her ear. And there they were. In this corner, one with long wavy red hair, a pink peasant blouse, and with yoga pants. Taking her on today, another with straight brown hair, low-riddling blue jeans and a red tank top. They were yanking on each others hair and trying hard to scratch each others face with their acrylic nails.

Stephanie didn't recognize these girls and she knew all the trouble makes. She put one hand on the redhead's shoulder, another on the brunets, and applied only the teeniest bit of the slayer strength. They moved as one, suddenly shoving her right into a bank of lockers. "Wait a minute!" she hollered. But they were already back at each others throats. Going for a take two, Stephanie didn't hold back nearly so much usually had to, which was pretty weird. What are they feeding these kids these days? Then thought of one of those reports she'd been reading from Samantha's reports that she had from college the statistics on people finding untapped fountains of extra strength and kinda "Hulking out" when they got mad enough. Well, if that was the case, the real question was, what had cheesed these two off so badly? Stephanie grabbed the redhead by the waist and carried her, kicking and screaming, into the classroom where she occupied her own cubicle. Stephanie shoved them into opposite corners and stood between them, hands palm out, ready to smack them into next week if they wouldn't settle down.

Somehow, they got the message. Both sank into chairs, chest heaving, face flushed. A throng of students gathered outside the classroom. "Don't you have class to got to?" Stephanie asked "Yeah, the closest" said the student. He didn't budge. Risking the battling betties being left alone for two seconds, Stephanie slammed the door shut. She heard the Principal Butterworth raised his voice-an unusual thing-and didn't worry about him coming out to see what this discipline problem was all about. He clearly had his hand full. Both girls were back on their feet, eyeing each other like pro wrestlers, when Stephanie turned around. "Sit" she snapped. They did. "How did this fight start?" Both launched into an explanation at exactly the same time moment, but their hollering registered only as shrill babbling to Stephanie "Enough!" shouted Stephanie. She pointed at the girl with red hair. "You tell me what happened and who you are" "I'm Glinda Mack." The Slayers forehead crinkled. "Glinda? Like the good witch?" The student rolled her eyes. Like had never heard one before. Stephanie glared at the other one. "Tell me you're not Sabrina." She shrugged. "I'm Penny Carlyle, and she stared it. She said that Colin Farrell is cuter than John Hartnett. I couldn't let her get away with that, so I punched her." The many-time savior of the world was amazed. "This fight stared because you couldn't agree on which movie star is cuter?" The two teenagers looked at Stephanie as if she didn't have a clue about what was important to them and why. Adults never understand. Stephanie gave them the usual lecture about trying to resolve differences non-violently and handed out a weeks detention for each of them, on their way. Separately. Stephanie went back to marking work. She thought to herself its going to be a long day. She went back to her disk and back to marking her students work.

Dean and Sam got out of Dean's car Buffy and Stephanie steady in the car keep a look out. They walked to a house Dean breaks in the house by undo doing the lock of the house They walked in the house see a dead woman body dead over a table there are candles Dean looks to Samantha. "Magic?" Dean says. "Looks like" Samantha replied. They walk over to the body. Dean had a gun in his hand he walked over towards the body he used his gun to move her arm to see what she had done to herself. "There per wrist, vertical," "she wasn't fooling around" Dean said. Samantha looked at her books that were on the floor. "Looks like she was working some heavyweight evil here." Samantha said, "Yup." Dean replied, Dean turn around jumping out his skin. There was a dead white rabbit hang up his or her gust were hanging out the woman must of cut it. "Oh, God" he says jumping out his skin he put a hand over his face then moves his hand. "Frigging witches. Seriously, man, come on." Dean said Samantha just looked at him. "Why does a rabbit... ...always get screwed on the deal?" he looks down were a bow with blood in "poor little guy." Dean said Samantha looked at him again "You know not all witches are bad" Samantha said "what?" "No some are but not all of them" "what you going on about?" "am a witch and Willow well she did go evil once" "hold up your a witch too and a slayer and Willow was evil" "yeah, you can karm down Willow good now wait I think I meet this girl before when I was dating John." "What you know this girl?" "Yeah but I only saw her ones I didn't John was in to magic then" "that's makes two of us. I can't believe you only tell me this now any think else you kind of not told me" Dean had anger in his voice. "Seriously Dean with everything that's happened don't you think I had a enough on my mind its not like am going to used my magic on anyone, anyway I only know a little bit it not that big of a deal" "you know whatever" he looked away from her he was still had anger in his voice and his body lactated Samantha looked for clues as to why this girl would used evil magic and to kill herself Samantha looked under the table and found a bag "Dean she didn't kill herself" Dean looked around to see what Samantha had found. "look its a hex bag." she throw it to Dean he looked inside it. It was teeth bones of something. "Looks lie we have a hit, huh? Little which-on which vilence?" Dean said, "I guess." Samantha replied Dean got his phone out of his pocket and called Amy Foreman "Hello Amy its Dean I just found a body at 309 Mayfair Circle. I not touch anything saw the door open when driving by could you send the team?" "Okay Dean am on way with team be there soon." Amy replied. Dean hung his phone up and put it in his jeans pocket "why are witches ganging each other?" "I don't know. but maybe we got a coven on are hands. Or maybe John has something to do with this" Samantha replied to Dean "shall we go now?" "No you go I stay here and wait for Amy you can drive my car" "yeah but you know John after you too" "look I be okay just go" he give her the keys "fine don't blame me if you get your self killed" she walked of in anger. She was out the door and walked over to Dean's car and open the door got in the driver seat "were Dean?" Buffy asked "he staying there waiting for Detective Amy Foreman he making it his case don't know why I think he get her to drive him back to the bass doesn't want me there" she stored the car and drove them back to bass. Samantha pulled up and parked the car the others got out and then Samantha got out locked the car door. They walked to Bass Buffy open the door let them in. "Am going to training room if Dean comes back Buffy give theses keys back to him" she give them to Buffy "don't you want to give him the keys?" "No am not we not talking to him" "why?" "Because he not happy with me being a witch" "Sammy he get over it anyway your a good witch" Stephanie said "he just being a pain with me, we found a girl she was dead I found a hex bag I meet her before when I was with John do you think he did this to that girl?" "Maybe, I think you just need to get out and have a good time Stephanie take Sam out clubbing maybe Xander and Faith will go with you I get Willow, Louise and Anna out to night on patrolling" "Maybe Buffy later I just have a shower to cool down could you get Angel and Oz to check on Dean at the house for me" "yeah sure" Samantha walked of to get a shower. Stephanie went with Buffy. They went down into the basement. There was a big TV Xander was on a phone looking at the TV there was a Slayer one the satellite "Hey Buffy and Stephanie am just going down the shower mission is there a demon down there I keep in touched" Rose said. "okay Rose be careful " "will do over and out" she was gone heading down for the demon to kill, Xander was of the phone "hey girls" "hey Xander would you go with Stephanie to take Sam out to night she had a bit of fight with Dean am going to get Angel and Oz to go to the house and pick him up."

Samantha was out the shower putting on clean clothes on, she had a pair of jeans on and a red top then she put her socks on her feet then put a pair long black boots over her jeans even when she felt bad in side with the big fight with Dean she looked good. She got her coat put a stake in her coat just in case she then put her coat on. She got her neck-less that was a cross Dean had got it for her she put it on the went to her door as she opened it Xander was at her door "hey you, you ready then?" "Yeah ready than ever." She closed her bed room door they went and got Stephanie. She got Jared and Faith to go with them.

Buffy went into the training room Angel was training the new Slayers that had join them "Cross! Block! Kick" Angel yelled at the Slayers in the training room. Angel was training six young warriors. And each day, more showed up. The girls were training very hard Angel looked at Buffy he knew by that look she need to talk to him. "Okay girls, that was good that will do for the day make sure be back here tomorrow at 9AM for more training don't be later!" The Slayers went out the training room. And lefted just Buffy and Angel in the room. "Hey what's up?" "nothing with me it's Dean and Sam they had a bit of a fight I need you to go pick up Dean with Oz he at a mired Sean I told Sam to go out with Stephanie, Xander and Faith I think Jared would be going as well I take Willow with me to parroting its just with everything that's going on I think she need to get out have fun I think something bad coming I fell it in the air everyone is going mad at each other" "okay Buffy don't let this get to you things will be okay in the end." "I hope so just be careful out there okay" "all ways do" he rubbed her arm. Then Angel went and got Oz, Buffy got her red axe that they found in Sunnydale she looked at it felling the power "let's go kill something to night." She went out the training room at went and got Willow she got to Willow room she was on the phone to Kennedy "yeah I been helping Buffy we still can't find where John hiding he working with Ethan still" Willow was saying to Kennedy "Maybe do a spell to find him or have you done that" "yeah I have don't know what's wrong with me he must be just stronger than me so I won't be able to stop him" "look Will you find him in the end and your well stronger than John and Ethan it just take time don't you worry babe you get him I have to go now talk to you soon love you babe" "okay love you two I hope to see you soon love you bye" Wilow said "Bye" they both put the phone down Willow turn to see Buffy. "Hey you" "hey, you okay?" "Just miss her that's all. We going out parroting?" "Yes shall we go?" "yeah lets kick some butt." They both went out into night going on there hunt to fight evil.

Samantha and the others were in the Krazyhouse Samantha was dancing with Faith, Xander, Stephanie and Jared the music was louder the others were having so much fun but Samantha wasn't she missed Dean why did they fight all the time she did not know maybe it was just a Slayer thing because she and John used to fight all the time. She looked to Xander. "Am going to get a drink" "do you want me to come with?" "No I be fine I just get a drink then sit up stairs watch you guys anything happens you guys are here anyway" "Okay but don't go of to fair" "Yes dad" she said joking with him "back here by 12am girl or eles" he laughed she smiled and nodded to him.

It was night and it was wet and cold Oz pulled up to the house that dean was Angel sat by Oz in the other side they both got out Oz and Angel closed the door they saw Dean and the polices coming out the door Dean saw Angel and Oz "okay guys call me if you get anything see you later" Amy looked at him she saw the two guys "okay Deactivate if you need anything call me" "Okay Amy see you later" The polices and Deactivate Amy got int the car and drove of Dean walked over to Angel and Oz "what Samantha sending babysitter? I told her I get back okay were is she?" "look we know you and her had a bit of a fight" Angel said "that between me and her what she gone and told you " Dean was anger now "look Dean she worried about you she never told me what happened just she told Buffy to asked me to come get you" "oh Buffy knows I picked on wrong guy I should talk to her to keep out" "hey you need to cool down" Angel said "I don't need to do anything where is Samantha?" "she gone out" Angel replied "gone out were?" "Krazyhouse I think" "so she goes out when we had this fight that's where we going Oz drive us there I need to talk to miss Slayer" Oz looked at him "okay but no fighting." They walked over to Oz van Dean got in the back and Angel sat in front with Oz.

Samantha was listing to the music and drink her drink she was watching the others have fun it was night out and she was not having any fun at all. The music was sad Kelly Clakson it was the song Hear me what a song to come on like she wasn't upset as it is. Then she saw Angel, Oz and Dean something was up all her Slayer power going of red alert like Spideman new something bad was going she looked at round the club as she was at the top end upstairs watching over everyone there it was vampires all round the people in the club she mustn't be only Slayer who could fell it Faith and Stephanie looked up to were Samantha was they knew by the look of Samantha faces something was up then with with fear now on her face looking over to the person who she knew it was John smiling up at her moving towards Dean Angel and Oz were fighting a few vampires Angel must of knew there was vampires in the club with him being a vampire must smell them or something? Like that John was at Dean side "Hello Dean not nice to see you here no Slayer to save you now" Dean saw John. "Take your best short ass hole" John went to punched him but Dean blocked "oh no fun Sammy been learning you to fight oh well" Dean kicked John in stomach "oh that hits not as much as this will" John used some of his magic there was a ball of white engage John throw it at Dean, Dean Went falling into a wall banged his head on the was white as a ghost when she saw Dean on the floor "Dean!" she screamed she Jumped down from the stair way landed on snooker table. "your going to pay for hitting him" Samantha said. "Oh really bring on bitch" he throw a white enage ball at her she dodged it "is that all you got you going to use magic to hurt me shame on you." he went to used a engine ball at her but she stand her ground "Saepio impedimentum!" Samantha said and she was shield by her magic so she didn't get hurt by his dark magic "Nice's but if I can't used magic on you then I can all ways used it on me to fight you." He used his magic on himself Samantha put her shield down "your going to pay for hurting Dean" "oh am I bring it."Angel was still fighting vampires with Oz, Jared and Stephanie went over to Dean "Jared take care of Dean for me am going to help Sammy" "okay be care full Hun" she kissed him on the check and ran to Samantha side to help her in the fight Samantha had did a double kick to John to his side she went in for a kick again but he had grabbed her foot and threw her upwards she fell hard on her back her had a knife he went down on her but Stephanie had grabbed his arm and threw in with all her Slayer forces he went into a wall he got up "oh this will be fun now get to kill two Slayers now that's will make my day" he moved slower towards them both Samantha was up on her feet "Say hello to Jack when you both die" he did not see Angel behind him all vampire faces he looked pissed off. "Angel no this is are fight" he nodded to her Stephanie kicked John as he was on the floor then she went in for a kick again but he grabbed her foot and threw her she fell very hard he got up ran at Samantha she punched him in the faces in the back ground music was playing loud it was N'Sync Bye, Bye Bye. Samantha got ready for what ever he had coming to her he kicked her then punched her in faces he cut her lip she grabbed him kicked him in stomach and then grabbed him pussed him over the bar and pussed him all way down the bar into peoples drinks a lot of glass broke in his faces she loved making him be in pain right now. Then she pulled him up "how you liking that now hey," he said noting. "What cat got your tongue?" he pulled form her hands head butted her on her head she moved back toughing her head "is that all you got?" Samantha said "I think we meet again and next time I will be killing you bye for now" she went to grab him but he dispirits out of sigth Samantha looked around "were he go?" Angel and Stephanie came up to her "Sammy he knew he was losing you kicked ass out there sweet." "Thanks Steph couldn't done it with out you" in the back ground the music was playing AC/DC, Back In Black. Dean came over with Jared, Dean was rubbing his head "I love this band" he walked over to Samantha grabbed her hand she smiled a warm smile to him "you okay? How your head?" Samantha asked Dean "Its sore but I be fine you kicked some ass out there hun," Dean replied "so did you babe" she kissed him on the lips. "Lets not fight ever again okay Dean" "that's fine with me" he kissed her on the check. "I think we should be going now" Angel said they all went out side behind Angel. Oz drove them all back to the base in the van.

Buffy held the young man's face tenderly in her hands, felling the roughness of his afternoon stubble, the slightly rubbery quality of his checks. She couldn't imagine how things had become so intense so quickly, and found herself wishing for a moment that there was away to turn back clock, to restore things to the way they had been she could of saved Jack for Stephanie stopped John from hurting Samantha, Clare and Vicky. But she knew there wasn't. She put the face back down on the street where she had found it, and silently vowed to destroy whatever creature had torn it from some unsuspecting victim. Cleveland crawled with vermin, supernatural beings that seemed to be here only to kill. Buffy was fed up with them. "Buffy" Robin called to her from round a corner, his tone hushed and urgent. She sprang to his side. Dean patrolling with them tonight. Willow and Giles was helping Samantha with magic training. Angel, Faith Xander and Anna were patrolling. other slayers were patrolling with each other trying to find John to stop him with him planning something with Ethan. Dean was already there. Samantha had been training him to fight like her, "what's up?" she asked ready for combat, combat it seemed, was ready for her. Four creatures bearing only the vaguest resemblance to anything human, or mammalian, knelt over a human corpse. Its midsection was spilt open like a Christmas turkey, and the four were pulling entrails from inside it, shoving them into mouths that hinged open like an alligator's. The fiends had two arms and two legs each, and a head on top of a body, but the body was spilt into sections like an insect's. Thorax and abdomen, Buffy remembered, glad that she could use insect anatomy to distract herself momentarily from the ghastly display of human anatomy before her. One of the creatures noticed them then, glancing over its shoulder toward where she, Robin and Dean stood. It dropped a length of intestine and made a frantic clicking sound. The others looked up, drawing away clicking sound. The others looked up, drawing away from the body into defensive postures. Long, transparent wings on their back unfolded. Buffy didn't even glance at her friends. Her range was boundless now. These things would pay. She threw herself down the street at them. At her attack, their wings began to flutter and buzz. As she ran, Buffy pulled a stake out knowing these weren't vampires, but a wooden rod through the heart or some other organ would still do some damage. By the time she reached them, one was already taking flight. Buffy lunched herself into the air, and caught the creature's spindly legs before it got away.

Her weight brought it down, and they landed in a heap, on top the others. Buffy's boots grazed the corpse, and she drew it away in disgust. She jabbed the stake into the torso of the creature she'd crash-landed. It let out a trilling, high-pitched wail, in which Buffy took a great deal of satisfaction. Robin joined the battle, catching another of the creatures as it tried to escape. As Buffy struggled with one she saw Robin wresting his keeping his head back to avoid snapping jaws while trying to break the thing's spine. Not a bad idea, she thought. But she took a more direct rote, grabbing the wounded one by its head, holding jaws shut with her powerful hands, and snapping it hard against a building. She heard a crunching noise, and fiend went limp in her hands. Dean was trying to get grip on other one, but it used its wings defensively, fluttering them at him like sword blades, and he couldn't close. But Buffy was too furious to be deterred. She coiled and released a snap kick that punctured the thing's thorax. It collapsed on the ground, and she followed, driving the stake still clutched in her fist into it head. It shuddered twice and then was still.

"Neat trick, that" Dean said. Robin had successfully dispatched his which left only one more, but for a second, Buffy couldn't see it. Then she heard it, followed the sound with her gaze, up and over their heads. It had been injured when she and the first one had fallen on it; one of its wings was shredded a bit, but it was still able to gain altitude. Just not enough.

"Robin!" she called, and made a quick cradle with her hands. "Boast!"

He understood, which was good. She'd practiced this with Angel and Riley, Riley was x-boyfriend, but hadn't really worked on it with Robin. It was pretty self-explanatory, though. He bent forward at the waist, legs tensed and ready, and retreated the cradle motion. Buffy ran toward him, jumped, and one foot landed in the air, her own momentum furthering the leap. The fiend fluttered frantically but couldn't get high enough. Buffy parallel to the second story windows of the buildings, slammed into it. It started to fall, and, her momentum gone, she dropped with it. Pacing it drew her right back across its long mouth as hard as she could handle. She heard its neck break and the thing was dead by the time they crashed to the street Robin helped her up a smile on his handsome face. Dean was there, too helping to dust some of the fiend's body parts off her shoulders. "now that's what I call team work," Dean said. "Funny," she replied. "That's what I call seriously ooky." Buffy looked up to the sky sun was coming up "I think we better get back she looked at Dean "how things with you and Sam? You two made up yet?" Buffy asked Dean. He smiled "oh don't you worry we made up in all cans way in the bed room." he laughed Buffy bushed a bit then smiled "I think with John hurting me in the Krazyhouse two days ago she kicked his ass but then he was gone with magic." "Yeah , Angel told me you kissed his ass a bit" "yeah I did with the help of Sam training me some moves then Sam came in and save my ass Angel was vamps" "am happy you and Sam made up you two are good together" "I don't think I could ever lever my Samantha she has my heart and think she would kick my ass love her" he laughed Buffy nodded her head and smiled.

Robin was driving the school bus there was Faith, Rona, Vi, Stephanie, Karen and Marie. How many times can one girl ask, "Is there anything to fight yet?" She grinned like a warrior she was, more than ready to rumble. Itching to rumble. All she need was a target and she was in the game herself. Dude, she was game. "This, um is bad," Rona said from backseat. Good call. Also, a matter of perspective. Thick smoke clogged the sky as it boiled up from rows of burning buildings. Police cars were mashed in an otherwise empty parking lot, their blue-and reds flashing against the brick buildings. A clip of Nation Guardsmen pursued enough variations of demons to make a demon U.N. as they galloped down the streets, throwing bricks through shop windows and diving in after loot. Unobserved by the Guardsmen, a black-haired woman in jeans and a T-shirt that read "God's woman clutched a baby in her arms as a towering, bruise-cloned demon shambled after. The demon menaced her with several arms and more tentacles, all of them extending like whipcords as it ran her to the ground, barely missing her. The woman stumbled, whirling to face the monster and began to scream. And that of course, was Faith call to arms. "I'm gone," Faith said, pushing open the door. "Be careful," Robin called after. She snickered. That guy is so hot, but he's not too bright. "Careful" is not the point of me. The woman's horror rooted her to the spot, a not uncommon reaction when someone faced down their worst nightmare. Faith punched the turbo. The demon's tentacles ended intalons: one more lurch and it would slice right through the woman's hands and dice the baby she was holing. This was the downside of having something to fight: The presence of someone who might get hurt. Violence didn't occur in a vacuum. If someone was looking to destroy something, well, then, there was a destructed. As far as Faith was concerned, nobody had to be a victim when she was around.

She grabbed the shrieking woman's arm to get her attention, shouting into her face, "Yo, move it! See that van? Run to it?" Faith darted in front of her, taking on the monster another kick, this one a good sharp jolt to its chin. Then she grabbed hold if a tentacle extruding from its midsection and threw herself sideways to the ground. As the screeching creature tumbled toward her, she rolled over on her back, planted both boots against its face, and yanked hard on the tentacle. It ripped free with a totally gross slllllurp. Green goo-demon blood-cascaded from the wound and soaked Faith's shirt. She grimaced but smashed her fist inside the wound, felling something coiled and pulsing and pulled on it.

What appeared to be a gelatinous cable appeared in her hand, green blood shooting from its. Guts. The demon howled and butted at her. She reached in and found more cable, and jerked that free to. She was covered from head to boot in goo; she kept her lips firmly pursed to avoid getting any of it in her mouth. Some flicked in her eye, though, and that pissed her off. She pummelled the thing mercilessly. It flailed at her for a couple of seconds. This it went rigid and fell over backward. Rock!

She wheeled around toward the van, then saw looks of horror on the faces of the passengers-Vi, Rona, Marie, Stephanie, Karen and Robin, who had leaped out if the van to get the woman. Chick was limping badly. The baby was shrieking. Halfway down the block, a humvee zoomed down the sidewalk and caromed off a row of mailboxes. It collided with a fire hydrant, slamming so hard that it knocked the hudrant asked. A column of water shot into the sky and Faith ducked beneath it , washing the demon blood off her body. Soaked to the skin, she darted back to the van. Robin was half-carrying, half-dragging the hysterical woman and her baby toward the vehicle. Rona slid open the passenger door, and Robin helped her in.

Faith waved her hand. "Let's get out of here!" Faces stared back. At her as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

She frowned as she loped up to Robin and said, "What? I still got demon blood on me? It's not like we have to worry about upholstery." Then Robin grabbed her wrist and pointed past her, saying "Faith turn around." She did so. Her eyes widened, and she said something not quite, appropriate for prime time. God, what is that? A massive, rippling wall of crackling green flames or waves of energy rose above the burning buildings. Within the wall, an enemies faces formed, its grotesque elongating-a skull neck lace; a triangle of glowing eyes; and yaw. Grammar, what big black teeth it had! It appeared to be staring down at her like a panel in a comic book, the green shimmered and melted into brown, then purple, then orange, like an aurora borealis, only not pretty. The face disappeared, to be replaced by another one. New guy looked vaguely familiar, with two human male faces jutting from a common neck. The second image flicked out of view much faster than the first to be replaced by a hooded figure, all skeleton and black robes, who was holding a black shiny cube with a green eye floating in it. They heard distant explosions. Maybe the Guardsmen were shooting rocket launchers or hurtling grenades or something. "Hey." Robin grabbed her elbow with his left hand, moving her forward as the others Slayers piled out of the van, forming a semicircle.

Faith took a step forward, leading the others-and realized that her feet were sticking to the asphalt. It was melting. Everyone glanced down anxiously at their shoes but it was harder to ignore the strange figure in the sky overhead.

And then the figure and its surrounding green flame vanished. "What was that?" Vi shouted. Faith looked at Robin. "No clue," he said. "Let's go." She clapped her hands. "Everybody back in the van." Robin glanced at the tires. "I thinking I might not be able to drive it out of the alpha it." Three wicked explosions in rapid succession shook the earth, these far closer than the initial barrage that had greeted the figures. There was also a lot of screaming. Faith pinpointed the source of the explosions: a brick building on the corner. She shouted, "Marie, Rona, Vi with me!" and hauled. Wrong. No hauling possible. Faith's boots sank into the Play-Do street; she felt as if she were wearing rubber buckets on her feet. The other Slayer were having just difficult a time. "Sacree Merde!" Marie cried. You got that right, Frenchie. They hobbled to the buildings. Flames burned in its investigate. The smouldering carcasses of three Harley-Davidsons lay in fatal positions. Their gas tanks explained the explosions. From the prodigiovs numbers of fiery dark blue body parts, it appeared to Faith that the bikes had caught on fire; then demons got stuck in the super-sticky asphalt and couldn't retreat soon enough. Pieces of metal had blown everywhere, and demons arms, heads, and torsos still sizzled in patches of fires. Faith said to Rona, "Nothing to see here, folks." "Right." Rona wheeled around, yelling to the others, "Back the way we come!"

The two Slayers nodded. Everyone struggled back to the van. Robin was busy gunning the engine, yet the sucker wasn't moving. The tires spun uselessly in the thick asphalt. T-shirt mom was huddled in the back of the van. Stephanie and Karen had their faces pressed to the windows, eyes huge. They were scared. Seeing the others return, Robin popped open the front passenger door. Faith climbed in while Stephanie slid the side door open for the other three Slayers, who were complaining about their singed feet. Robin tried to move the van again. To Faith intense relief, the van lurched forward. It moved slowly, but it moved. "Well, I think we can deafly assume the Hellmouth is open for business," Robin said. "Where's the map?" Faith retrieved the map from her back jeans pocket that the Watchers Council of Britain had e-mailed them via a cyber café in St. Louis, Missouri. "Okay, here's West Huron," Faith said tapping the map. She looked at a passing street sign to check her bearings. The van couldn't travel very fast along the soft asphalt, so she had plenty of time to read it. "The Hellmouth is about five miles to east of us" "Under a high school, like back home?" Rona asked. "Worse. "Under a club," Faith said. "Demons are goanna be wicked crazy. All that alcohol, girls with their belly rings and boobs hanging out. Wait" She grained at Robin. "That was high school." "Not on my watch" Robin retorted. "Well yeah, it was," Faith said Vi and Rona giggled. "I hear you were a good principal, though. Not that I've had all that much experience with principals. Well, not in the schoolroom." She chuckled. "on the other hand. I was in a couple of pretty nice offies… on some comfortable desks, yo…" Robin shook his head as he pulled the corner of his mouth in a crooked smile. "You always try to shock me" "I all ways seem to manage it." She put one leg up on the dash. "Don't I, Robin?" "Oh Faith," he murmured, "you're so young," and he returned his gaze to the street. Outside the van, all they saw was chaos. Fires, smoke, cars, and buildings ablaze. People running, screaming. Monsters freely roaming the streets. No cops cars here, and no Guardsmen. "why are we only knowing about the Hellmouth now like why is now open for business now?" Stephanie asked. "Am not sure Steph when we were in Sunnydale it was open for business all the time some evil trying to end the world" "You think it John and Ethan?" "yes I do" "It's the end of the world," their rescued passenger moaned. "My baby hasn't been baptized. She can't die until we find a priest." "I thought they revised those rules," Rona ventured. "Lady, she's not going to die at all," Faith barked at her as she stared at her reflection in rear-view mirror. "For God sake." "Easy," Robin cautioned her. Faith crossed her arm and slumped down in her seat. "I can't stand wimpy chicks." "If you were a mom, you see it differently," he replied. "It's not wispyness . It's protectiveness," "Easy for you to say. Your mother was a Slayer." "What?" Stephanie leaned forward. "Are you kidding me?" "Died in the line of duty," Faith confined. "Spike killed her." "What?" all other Sayers chorused. "Robin kept his own council." Trust faith to drum up some drama. "Tough gig having a mother who was a Slayer. He uses to hate her for dying when he was four. Hated Spike worse, for killing her. Old days, old ways. The world was new." "Mr Wood, is that true?" Karen pressed. "I'm Robin," he reminded Karen. Then he hit the brakes-perhaps reflexively, since they weren't going very fast-and pointed though the windshield. Where a city block had once stood, there was only a heap of bricks and wood, and a hole the size of Sunnydale High School. Rubble blazed and smoked, embers glowing on the perimeter of the sinkhole. It was a hellhole-the location of the Hellmouth of Cleveland, an opening between this dimension and the hell dimension spread across time and space. Demons were pouring out of the abyss. There were half a dozen with mottled, leathery faces were bloody bones. Tentacles whipped; fangs flashed. In the centre of it all, huge Lindwurm, at least twenty feet long, reared on its hindquarters. Its belly was glowing, in preparation for spraying flame on everything in its path. A winged dragon past the Lindwurm, screeching eerily as it flew into the night. Balls of fire pulsed in rapid succession from its mouth, like a fusillade of bullets. Bring it on, Faith thought defiantly. We can handle this. This is nothing. Her heart was thundering, her blood pumping. Faith loved the battle. Faith lived for the battle. When it came to the physical stuff, she was total Val Kyrie. From the seat behind, her Rona, whispered, "Oh, no. No. Oh, God" "Faith?" Vi croaked, pointed to her left. "Faith do you see it?" Faith craned her neck to match Vi line of sight. Whoa. Death as they knew it walked toward them: A lone Turok-han emerged from rubble. About seven feet tall, it was a nightmare of rectus glee and humpback bone, something a special-effects geek would invent for all nigh playing dungeon games with his pimply assed buddies: We'll make it ugly than ever uglier. Bones with horsepower-oh yeah, a killer without an off switch…No roll of the dice is goanna insure survival against this puppy…We'll get it to kill those snobby cheerleaders who won't date us… The Turok-han were the pure demon vampires who killed over two dozen of the Slayers in Sunnydale Hellmouth during the final battle. The only reason the Slayers had been able to defeat them was through Spike's intervention with amulet. Otherwise, Faith and Buffy would be dead with the rest. We don't have an amulet now, Faith thought, her Slayer instincts racketing up to overdrive. All we've got is half a dozen Slayers, a guy, a religious woman with a limp, and an unbaptized baby. "Back the van up," Faith ordered Robin. Not yet spotting the van, the Turok-Han turned his evil nightmare face in profile-a study in right hurt and fluid, eager pain-and hefted a war club over his head. Gesturing over his shoulder, he bellowed like a mindless animal. Which was pretty much what he was. "Robin, I said back up," Faith repeated through clenched teeth. But she knew what he would say before he said it:"I can't. The van's stuck." In the melting asphalt, of course. Because without that terrible piece of bad luck, how would they deliver the viewers of the show to the commercial break? I've seen enough girls die, Faith told the universe as she visually tracked the enemy. It hadn't spotted the van yet, and that was the only good thing about the scenario. Maybe there was worse issuing from the Hellmouth-Lindwurm was noting to sneeze at either-but the Turok-Han symbolized the fight they couldn't win. I don't mind much dying-I've been living on overtime ever since Angel took me in and saved my soul-although Robin, well there's that. He seems to think we could actually have a relationship, and that's be something to see. But if it get down to picking someone to take out, hey, my number was up a long time ago. Then the Turok-Hun spotted them. Its face cracked with what might pass as a smile, but hard it tell. Maybe it was a reflexive reaction to the promise of fresh, circulating blood. "He's seen us." Rona said. "No problem. One Turok-Han, six Slayers," Faith said. "Unbuckle your seats belts, girls. It's goanna be a crazy ride." "What do we do, Faith?" Stephanie asked "We should run like hell." Karen muttered. "Oh my God, please don't leave us," the mother pleaded. "I can't run. Or if you go, take my baby-" "Will you shut up about dying?" Faith yelled at her. "Listen to me, Slayers. There's only one of him. We each killed Turok-han in the battle, right? You've done this before. This is nothing new." A second Turok-han charged out of the sinkhole, And a third. And a fourth. All racing toward the van. "Non, non," Marie whimpered. "What are they?" their passenger screamed. "Oh my God, get us out of here!" "Welcome to the Hellmouth," Robin said. He grabbed Faith's hand kiss her knuckles. "if this is it…well, Faith-" She swallowed. "Don't wimp out on me," she bit off. Then she pushed open the door. "Everyone out of the van! Now!" she yelled.

Back at the base Buffy, Angel, and Samantha was in training room "Cross! Block! Kick!" Buffy yelled at Samantha as Angel was fighting her well training her Angel went to the floor Buffy went up to him "Angel! What's wrong?" Buffy said with worry in her voice he did not say anything for a bit Samantha went to Angel Buffy and Samantha helped him up "we need to get to Faith they in trouble I had a vision they were vampires from Sunndydale Turok-han are back and the girls are going get killed if we don't do anything" Buffy looked at him with even more worry in her face "Okay we go and help Sam we may need your help to are you up for it?" "Yeah I am if gets me out and about then am up for it what are Turok-han?" "It's a vampire but a very old one before are time the First had them bring back in Sunnydale they were hard to kill but we did it in the end and we can use the Slayer axe to kill them" "Yay lets go to work then" Buffy went over to weapons box and got the axe that she found in Sunnydale the First did not want her to find it. They walked out of the training room they had to leaned Oz keys to his van Angel drove them where the Slayers and Robin where in danger. They got into the van Angel drove them to were they others were.

Angel pulled up the girls and him got out of the van ran over to the bus Robin was with some girl and her baby Stephanie was there trying to fight this Turok-han bye herself when then others where fight the other Turok-han Samantha was by her side helping her with the fight. Buffy and Angel had gone to help the others poor Maier had been killed by Turok-han there was nothing Buffy could do for her but there was the other Slayers Faith was hurt bad but coping well Buffy throws the axe to Faith she got it and chops the Turok-han head of it went to dust "Thanks B," Faith said with a smile Angel hit a Turok-han in the faces with a fisted Faith give back Buffy the axe Buffy ran to Rona side the Turok-han had pick up Rona and throw her on to a car and went to bit her Buffy chops his head of "Rona are you okay?" "Hey Buffy what?" "Are you okay?" "oh yeah fab "Buffy help her of the car her ribs were sore from the fight she told Buffy "We get you check out at the base Jack's mum has sent her daughter she a doctor like Jack was, she look after you well, Hun stay by Faith I help Vi and Angel Sam helping Stephanie" Buffy said, she ran to Vi Angel was there he kick the Turok-han in something Angel punched it in the faces it made it mad he grabbed Angel picked him up and throws him into Vi they both went down with some force Buffy was there hitting it with her axes it cut into its arms she kicked it and it went down on the floor she then stabbed axe point of her axe into its heart it went to dust. Buffy and the others went to Samantha and Stephanie they were still fighting the Turok-han Buffy throw the axe to Stephanie it punch Samantha in the faces "Is that all you got?" she kicked him hard then punch it with her right first then left then she did a drub kick Stephanie did a kick it block her kick and throw her to the floor Stephanie jumped back up she was getting tried of this she swung the axe at the Turok-han it back away from her "Your not getting away Mr Turok-han that easier" as Stephanie was fighting them Samantha had a phone call she went into her pocket and got her phone out Buffy went and helped Stephanie Angel was seeing to the others. "Hello" "Oh have I call in bad time babe how you lot like the Turok-han?" "John how you know we were fighting them?" "Well that's for me to know and you to find out" "it was you who open the Hellmouth why? Do this your human" "oh sweet I didn't think you cared" "not for you never" "well once you did" "well that was then this is now" Stephanie had killed the Turok-han Buffy and Stephanie where by Samantha's side they knew by now who it was "well yes this is now Sammy hope you enjoy it its time soon your end you will die by my hands and I will enjoy it and you say why I do this its about the power!" "Yes well that's what they all say and if you think John that I wont go down with a fight then your right tell that time John and us Slayers will win" she hang up her phone on him she looked towards Marie's dead body "this need to stop John wanted war then I bring the war we need to find out before he brings whatever he bringing from the river Buffy I don't know if you been having these dreams or any of you" Samantha looked to the other Slayers who had join them with Angel, Robin was seeing to the woman in the school van "I keep dreaming about John bring the demon out the river and it kills us Slayers but John he kills me so it looks to me that am going to die very soon Dean won't take this to well" "look Sammy you not going to die and if you do we get Willow to bring you back and Buffy well she died twice and you not going to die not if we have anything to do with it" Faith said "your just having nightmares that's " Faith said Buffy rubbed Samantha arm "everything will be okay" Buffy said Angel went over to Marie dead body and pick her up and carried her to the van Buffy open the van up so Angel could put her in her placed her down in the van. Buffy got in the back of the van with Samantha, Angel got in the front driver seat. Robin and the girls got back in the school bus Robin drove them to a hospital when they took the woman and her baby there to be seen to Rona got a check up when she was there Angel had took Samantha and Buffy back to base Angel got dead Marie dead body up out of the van they went into the base angel had Marie's body in his arms "I have to get a shovel so we can bury her Angel" "Okay I wait here for you Samantha had sadness on her faces as Buffy went and got a shovel for Angel. "Its not your fault Sam" Samantha looked at him "I know its not I know who fault this is am just glade that I have good friends and a boss boyfriend." "Well Samantha that's a nice thing to say could you go and tell Giles what happen when me and Angel bury Marie" "Yeah sure you okay?" "I will be when all this is over" Samantha looked sad " I be fine now go" she nodded to Buffy and walk to the library. Buffy went and got a shovel she came back to Angel with it. They went of to bury Marie.

Samantha open the library Oz came behind her "Hey you okay?" Oz asked her "Yeah even with everything been going on its mad not long ago Marie only joined being a Slayer" she walked into the library Oz walked behind "hey Giles I have some bad news" she walked over to Giles he was seating down with a book and he had a cup of tea Willow and Xander looked up from there book "am sorry to say this but Marie is dead there was these vampires Buffy called the Turok-han Faith and the others got in bit of trouble Angel had a vision so me, Buffy and Angel went to help" "so the Turok-han are back well this is the Hellmouth" Giles said as he took is glass of he got a clove out his pocket he clean his glass then put them back on. "Oh yeah John called again he said he sent them after the Slayers" Buffy, Angel, Faith, and Stephanie came into the library "where's Rona? Is she okay?" Samantha asked "she okay she with Vi, Vi making her a hot drink Willow could you do some magic on her to heal" Faith asked Willow "yeah sure I can do that."

At John's hindering places John's was drink beer Ethan Rayne walked up to him "Hard day?" Ethan asked. "Not really one of the Turok-han killed a Slayer now that was boss" "so way you so down is this getting to you because one time you said you're the man for this job your not going cold on me now are you?" "What no, I loved it when the Turok-han had hold of her and then it broke her neck the power its so good" he had a grin on his face. "The power that am going to have killing Samantha, man I can't wait for that day " "well all in good time my boy" there was a voice from the open door way it was Meg she walked over to John and sat on his lap "Hi there would you like a can of beer my dear?" "well okay Ethan when do we do this bring what ever you bringing out the river?" "am glade you ask me that we are doing it in two days how about that" she smiled at Ethan "well that's good I got a bit tried of being nice to that guy we got locked up" "well John well take him to the river and then kill him you see my sweetness it has to be that guy to make the river turn red with the guys blood and John when you kill the boy you will fell the power you chosen the right sided to be on with the Hellmouth here in Cleveland" Ethan said "well I had the best bad guys on my side and the best teacher" John passed Meg a drink "Would you like one Ethan?" John asked "no thanks am good" "cool" John said.

It was next day Meg was in the room were the guy was locked up John came in the guy was trided up Meg went over to him moved his hair out of his faces she had a knife in her had she cut his face she looked at John and had a big smile on her face. "Hi there babe am just having a bit of fun" Meg said to John he walked over to her "have all the fun you like but remember we only got one day then he be saying. Why you doing this, why me, please I won't tell anyone if you let me go but you see My Meg we can't do that can we" he had a evil smile on his faces. He grabbed Meg and pulled her up to him "put the knife away" John said "But you said" she looked at John but she did as she was told and put it away she put it in her pocketed "now that a good girl. I like it when you listen to me. Makes me fell so power full" "well you are power full you're my master" he like the sound of that he a had big smile on his face "I am your master" he moved his had to her face stoke her hair then pulled her into him and kissed her passionly he then kissed her neck then open her shirt button he kissed her again then moved his face down to her breast started kissing her "oh John" she said as he kissed her "should we be doing this when he tried up" he looked up and smiled he pushed her to the wall and kissed her "why not babe don't you like it" she smiled at him and took his top of she put her hand down his pants and felt him "I do like bad boys." he undone her pants then his he put her down to the floor and got on top of her and fucked her as John went up and down at her the guy looked away. "you like me fucking you don't' you Meg" he looked at the guy who was not looking "you see if you did this to a girl you would be here mate" he laughed with this evil laugh so did Meg.

Back at the base Samantha was in her room with Dean she was looking under her bed "oh there my stake" Samantha said there was something else under her bed she pulled it out it was John's top he must of lefted it in her room "who's that?" Dean asked "John's" replied Dean looked at her "You okay Sam?" she smiled to him "yeah its just finding it now any way I have you" "yes you do, poor me hey" "yes poor little you" "hey am not little" "no your not ow brine wave" Samantha said "What you have a brine?" "hey" she hit him on his arm with her first "ow that hit Slayer bitch" he laughed "sorry Mr office your not going to lock me up now are you" "no you brake out you would what was your thing you just thought of?" "oh yeah come with me to library and you will find out" Samantha said "what you just cant tell me that's no fare" he falled her out her bed room. They went into the library Buffy and Willow was seating down laughing at Xander he was telling jokes to them all you can hear was Giles saying "well if your done with the jokes Xander and girls would like to get some work done if your done" Giles did not sound very happy "Hey guys" Samantha said Dean was behind her he went over to Xander they both gave a have five to each other Men you thought to your self. "hi Sam" Buffy and Willow said at the same time then start laughing "okay" Samantha said "sorry Sam we just got the giggles me and Will" Buffy said "its okay Buffy really its about time to here some laughed in this place with everything that happened oh yeah I found this "she show the top to the gang. "Its John's I think Willow could used it to find out where they are" Samantha said "nice job Samantha we can find them and bring the fight to them there all ways doing things to us so they wanted a fight so we bring them a fight I have my girls and friends we win this" Buffy said to them all "Will get what you need and me and Angel will check it out" "why can't we just go in and fight Buffy?" Samantha asked "Because I want to check it out first okay then we find out when they doing that thing at the river if we find out what they are bringing out of the river then we can stop them" Buffy said. "That's fine with Buffy sounds like a plan an good one long as I get to help out" Samantha said "of course you get to help we need Slayer you're a Slayer" "yeah, yeah Buffy I do know am a Slayer its my job" she laughed. Willow got up from her seat took the shirt of Samantha "have you got what you need to do this?" Samantha asked her "yes Sam in my room I think we should do this in the living room so Giles won't go mad" "I hared that" Giles said "you know this not a game people, people are dieing" the others were quite for a moment.

Xander and Samantha went into living room the others were waiting in library for Willow, Xander and Samantha they were going to do a location spell to find John, Ethan's gang was hiding. Willow went to her room she was staying in until John was stopped. She go back with Buffy and Xander back to Roma Kennedy was looking after Dawn for Buffy, Willow missed Kennedy so much Xander and Samantha was waiting for Willow to meet them in the living room one the base was a big places for new slayers joined them Giles was head of it he made Andrew be a Watcher he helps training the new Slayers. Willow went by her bed their was a box under her bed she went down on her floor to her bed and pulled the box out from under the bed and then opened it up she had a big smile on her faces it was all her magic belongs in the box and things to used for a location spell she got what she needed and then she push her box back under her bed. She got up from the floor and walked to her bed room door. She opened it up and then closed her bedroom door she then walked to the living room one, there were a few living rooms in the base for the Slayers to get a bit of the rest time to time it was like a home for them. Willow got to the living room one, she opened the door and then closed it Xander and Samantha was sitting on a coach they were talking "you guys ready?" "yeah they both said" "why Xander here he doesn't do magic" Samantha asked "well I like having him here if I go bad not that I will but just in case "Willow you won't turn evil. Hello you were a Godness one time" "yeah I know Xander, lets get this thing done" Xander put a map on the floor and Samantha put John's top over it Xander lit some candles Willow had her thing to do the magic Xander stand near Willow, Willow sat on the floor and Samantha sat facing her "I may need your help Sam are you up for it?" Willow asked "fine with me" Willow looked back at Xander and give him a warm smile "got my back?" Willow asked "all ways" Xander replied. Willow took Samantha's hand started changing drooped stuff on the top Samantha chaning to then willow eyes turned black something was wrong this was just a location spell so why was her eyes going black Samantha thought to herself the top of John's in the middle was burning Xander saw the worry in Samantha's faces Xander grabbed Willow pulled her up to break her caetion with the magic. Willow was back to normal her eyes were not black anymore "Willow you okay?" Xander put her on a chair to rest Samantha was by her side she put a hand on her hand. Samantha was very worried "am okay now Xander" she smiled to Samantha to make her not worry anymore. "It was just so much evil there am now fine" "am glade your okay Will" Samantha said, Samantha went to the top on the floor there was a burn on his top she took the top of the map and there was the location on the map were John was "I go and give this to Buffy then I get some water for you okay" Xander nodded to her she went out of the living room door with the map in her hands she could just go of by herself but a he knew that just get in trouble or even killed she walked to the library she got to the door and opened it up walked in and she walked to Buffy "hey we got it" she passed it to Buffy "I have to get Willow some water she took it, a bit bad but she okay now" "oh my God I have to go see her" Buffy said "Buffy it's okay Xander with her its getting dark you should go with Angel" Samantha told her "fine I go and get Angel from the training room tell Will I check on her latter" "yeah sure be care full out there see you later" "sure." Samantha went got Willow a glass of water from the kitchen and took it back to Willow in the living room one she passed it to Willow she took a slip of her water "Buffy said she come and check on you later she gone and check were John is with Angel" Samantha said "that's good I think I just seat here for a bit watch TV." "Okay am going to do some training I have to be ready for the fight" Samantha said, "don't worry Sam you kick John's arsse" Xander said, "thanks Xander I see you guys later" they both nodded and give her a wave. Samantha went to the door and wave to them as she went out and closed the door Samantha walked to training room. Angel and Buffy were just coming out she give them a wave as they were going they waved back. Samantha went into the train room to get ready for a big battle.

Buffy and Angel walked out the base then fowled the map to John's hide out. It was a cold night, it wasn't long until they found John's hide out "now what do we do?" Angel asked Buffy "well someone has to come out of that building sometime I think we wait a bit." They waited and waited "Don't bad people go out?" Buffy asked Angel smiled they were hiding and waiting for bad guy to gabbed and take some were to question. They hared someone coming out it was Ethan he walked out the door and walked on to the road he was going into his pocket he got his phone out as he was walking away Buffy whippers to Angel "We follower him then grabbed him when he fare away from here" he nodded at her to say yes okay that's what we do. They walked behind Ethan Buffy then grabbed Ethan as he was deiling someone on the phone he jumped as Buffy grabbed him from the behind "no long time see?" Buffy said she pushed him to a wall "Ah Miss Summers I just calling your old Watcher man" Ethan said. "Oh yeah like we believe that" they hared a voices on the Ethan's phone "hello anyone there?" Ethan shows Buffy the phone Buffy took it of him "Hello" Buffy said as she had hold of Ethan "Buffy is that you?" it was Giles "yes its me we got your old friend Ethan I don't know why he was calling you" she looked at Ethan "hold the line" she looked at Ethan "so why are you calling Giles?" "I was phoning to tell you guys where John is bringing this thing from the river" "why would you care your on the same side" "yeah I am but it all go a bit mad for me" "aw Ethan is everything get to much for you" "look John he mad and I mean very mad and I know you say its my fault and yes it is but now am telling you where the River is that they going to so you let me go its at River its called Lake Erie." "no we not going to let you go you're a bad guy remember" "okay" but they did not know there was two vampires running at them Angel looked behind he had got hit first by the woman vampire the other grabbed Buffy hair pulled her she had let go of Ethan. He had ran of "great that just great you let me loss him" Buffy said the vampire still had hold of her Buffy push her self and the vampire into a stabbed her foot onto her his hard so the vampire would let go of her long blond hair he did "ah my foot" the vampire said time to make a move. Buffy firsted the vampire grabbed his arm and throws him over her he fell to the floor she got her stake out her pocket she went to stake him but he grabbed her hand to stop her push her away he had now got back onto to his feet Buffy got ready for the fight the vampire went for her he kicked her in the stomach she went back a bit she got ready for his next kick she grabbed his foot then she throws him up in the air he fell hard down on his front body Buffy new this was the time to stake before he got up he was on his knees Buffy went over to him put the stake into his heart backwards it was hard doing it from the back of him but she got it done. He eloped into dusted, Angel was still fighting his vampire she stand there watching him kick the woman's arse "do you want any help Angel?" Buffy asked him "no am good thanks just need your stake please" "okay" Buffy said throwing it to him. He got it then punched the vampire in faces with right firs-ted then then elbow her in faces with right elbow then did a doubled kick to her chest then the vampire went to run of but Angel throw the stake as the vampire ran of it went in to the woman vampire heart "No! no" it said as it went to dusted "I hate it when they run its no fun" Angel said smiling Buffy still had Ethan's phone in her hand "Hello Buffy everything okay hello Buffy are you there?" Giles said on the phone Buffy put the phone to her ear. "Yes Giles we are okay but Ethan got away we were going to take him back to the base but vampires came from behind us and jumped us but Ethan did tell us where John bringing the monsters up from the River if that's true its called Lake Erie is there a River name Lake Erie?" Buffy asked Giles on the phone "yes there is a river of that name." "Okay Giles we going to come back to the base now before we get seen see you in a bit" she put the phone down and put the phone in her pocket "lets headed back Angel" Buffy said, they walked back together to the base. It was like old times working together Buffy thought to herself they was happy now just as friends but she did still care for him her love for him would never die.

They got to the base in one piece Buffy open the door for them to go in they went to the library told Giles everything what happened "am going to the living room one to check on Willow get all the girls ready I want Faith Angel, team up with me, Samantha, Stephanie, Rose. And I want Louise, Jane, Rona, Vi, and Anna at the Krazyhouse make sure John hasn't open the Hellmouth there get the others Slayers in teams go patrol with the Turok-hans out there we have to be ready. Giles if Dean, Clare and Jared come with us you, Xander and Oz make sure your with them I don't want John touching them. I think Sam and Steph delt with to much this year I don't want them to be hurt again by lost of love ones" "indeed Buffy we do what we can" Giles said "Willow will have be on are team I need her with the magic to help us out with John and think his girlfriend used magic as well" Buffy said "okay you go see how Willow is send my love to her" Giles said "okay Giles get some rested there other Watchers to take care of the books" Buffy said with a warm smile on her faces "night Angel and Giles" "good night" they both said as Buffy walked out the library, Buffy walked to the living room one she open the door then closed it she went and sat next to Xander and Willow "hey guys found John hide out me and Angel did have Ethan then he got away but before he did he told us where John bring the monster from the River its called Lake Erie he ran of with out his phone" she shows them the phone "its nice isn't it go with a red bag I have" Buffy said Willow looked at her "what I can't be happy I now got a phone that goes with my bag, anyway I came to see how you were doing" Buffy said, "am fine now thanks Buffy" "oh yeah Giles send his love hope your okay to" "that's nice of him is he in a better mode?" "yeah I think so you know how Giles gets" Xander pass her some chirps and drink of coke she took it of him "thanks Xander anything good on TV?" "not really" Xander replied. Buffy sat with them watching TV for a bit then they all went to bed ready for tomorrow for the fight.

It was the next day Buffy was getting the girls ready with a bit of training in the big training room cleaning weapons and putting the in a bag ready "right, we go before noon we have to travel in Robin's new school bus that he got for us so I would do what ever you want for a few hours then meet at the bus. Its going to be hard fight we did know John at one time he used to help us fight evil but now he he turned sides and it not Samantha fault or ares he did this himself so what ever happens he had it coming am done being nice Slayer he wants a fight then I give him one." Buffy was saying to the Slayers in the training room she now had anger in her voices "he's killed my friends and my Slayer sisters he put are Samantha throw hell and back am tided of it so am going to do everything in my power to stop him." Samantha smiled at Buffy she smiled back. Buffy knew the pain she had gone few, she had gone the same when Angel turned evil he tried to kill her friends he killed Jenny who Giles loved but Willow had used magic to get his soul back see had sent him to Hell but some how he came back he helped out again but it got to much for them he leafted her to go to Los Angeles but that all in the passed.

It was a few hours now Sun would go down soon the girls were at Robin's new school bus. Waiting for Buffy the others were getting ready to go to the Krazyhouse in case John sent anything there with it being the Hellmouth. Angel was in the back of Oz's van Oz was in the front "I think we be going soon" Oz told Angel, Willow got in Oz van "Buffy just getting her axe I think she going in the school bus with Faith and the others." "weres Samantha?" Angel asked "she getting more weapons she going in Dean's car with him, Jared and Stephanie." Dean was waiting for Samantha, Jared, Stephanie and Clare were in the back seat Dean put the Eye Of Tiger song on Samantha walked over to the car hear-ed the song playing Dean was going to the beat Samantha smiled at him as she got to the car she laughed at him. "What are you doing?" Samantha asked "am getting ready you know big fight and all" "you know Dean you don't have to go if don't want to" Dean looked at her a big smile on his faces "what missed the big fight no way am going for you, you need me" she got in Dean's car she leaned closed to him and give him a kiss "always need you" Samantha said, Buffy got on the school bus sat down next to Xander, "Robin lets move out" Faith said he stared the bus up so did the others start up van and car up they drove behind Robin.

At the River Lake Erie John dranged the boy they was a gang of vampires there and a few Turok-han "I thought Ethan would be here" Meg said "no because he know that Buffy would turn up but I don't care we are doing this" he had the guy by the River there was a big cabin not far form the River people must used it when they came here fishing or whatever. John had a big knife in his hand "you pay for this killing me please just let me go" the guy said "and were would the fun be in that" John said cutting his faces Meg had the things that John want for the spell to bring the monster out of the River she stared chanting like John Meg put the thing in to the River for the spell then John stabbed the guy in the chest his blood spilled into the water Meg and John was still chanting the water was truing red and it was to later the guy was dead the gang was there but it was to late the monster was so big in the River John dropped the dead guy's body in the River "its here I done it " John was laughing Samantha and the others were there getting ready for the fight Samantha ran at John kicked him in the stomach then kicked him in the stomach again Meg was going to hit Samantha but Buffy grabbed her hand and throws her out of the way Buffy was going to help Buffy but a vampire grabs her from behind and drags her Angel came to help her Samantha was fighting John left side sender he was getting mad now he punched her in the faces then kicked her to the floor he kept kicking her in the stomach he then drags her to the River pushing her down her faces into the water downing her Dean was fighting a vampire when he saw John downing Samantha "Samantha fight him" he shorted she could not hear him she tried to stop John he was to strong it must be with all the magic he been using she forgther she was going Buffy saw Samantha "Angel deal with this vampire I need to help Sam" "Go" Angel said he went all vampired faces ran at the vampire with the stake in his hand Buffy ran but it was to late Samantha was not breathing Dean had staked his vampire came running to Samantha Buffy grabbed John punched him in the face so mean times his faces was bleeding he was laughing "I killed her and it was so good" he head butted Buffy she went back a bit Dean was by Samantha side "he killed her" he cry "do CPR on her she just not breathing do it now Dean" Buffy shorted to him the big monster was coming out the River Faith was there with Stephanie, Stephanie was looking towards her best friend "we need to stop this now Stephanie you're a Slayer I need you to help me now force's Dean with her he doing CPR on her and I know Dean won't let her go"Stephanie nodded to her Rose was fighting two Turok-han she did kick at them both. She bring he axe up stabbed one with the point at the end in the heart it turned to dust, Willow was throwing a fire ball at the vampires "this is fun" she said with a smile. Dean was doing CPR on Samantha "coming you can't die on me now" Dean said with tears down his face, Samantha was dreaming she thought she saw Jack "okay I must be dreaming?" "Samantha you need to go back and fight its not your time" "what am I in Hell or Heaven?" "I don't have time you need to stop this monster or all people on earth will die all the Slayers John will kill if you don't stop him so get up and fight you still got fight in you Dean need you" when she heard Jack say Dean's name she started breathing again she sat up looked at Dean she hugged him "thanks bring me back you're the bested" "its my job" she give him a kiss on the lips "my hero" Samantha said "you go help Xander and Oz I be okay" she got up "are sure your okay you did get downed" Dean had hold of her "look Dean am fine thanks to you now go" "okay, okay" Dean ran of to help Xander and Oz with three vampires a Turok-han was run towards her. "Oh look a bad guy" she went for lunched kick at the Turok-han it fell to floor hard but got up came for her again she punched it in the faces it then kicked her she grabbed its foot and throws it in the air it fell again harder this time she had a axe in her hand and she went over to it chops its head of "now that teach you coming at me" it explode into dust Samantha saw that Buffy was now fighting John she looked very pissed Slayer she was kicking his arse but then John used magic at her a light force came at her hit her of her feet Samantha was going to help Buffy but a vampire stopped her. "I get it now Buffy Summers its about the power and I have power I killed Sam and now its your turn. And there's no one in the world who has the power to stop me now. Not Buffy" "I like to test that theory." Willow said she remember Giles wants said that to her. A green light force came at him knocking him to the floor "so you and Samantha got Willow who once turned evil how sweet, you know am still going to kill you all you see I leaned magic from Ethan Rayne" John said with a grin on his face "you need to stop what your doing" Willow said " ah sorry. No can do am not finished yet" "neither am I" he went to get up "stay down " he falls back down Willow used her magic to keep him down. "stay on this path and you wind up dead." Willow said Samantha had came up behind Willow "listen to her I don't want to fight you anymore but I will if you carry on this path you killed me once but not again" "you're a live dame you" he was mad now that she was a live and not dead Buffy had got up rubbed her neck "hey your back nice to have you back" Buffy said she had warm smile on her face John had got up and used the white force at Samantha and Willow they went to the floor Buffy went hit John from behind he turned around grabbed her by the throat she could not move he was cutting her air away of her lungs were screaming for air Willow and Samantha had got up Samantha Buffy was in trouble she had a knife in her pocket she took it out Willow knew then what Samantha was going to do to save her friend Samantha ran at John and put the knife in his back he felt it "you bitch" he said she took it out of him saw the blood it was on the knife she looked at it how did she do this she once loved this guy there was blood on her hands "didn't think you had that in you, looks like you won." He fell to the fall he was now dead. Meg sceamed "no, No!" Samantha dropped the knife to the floor Meg came running at Samantha light beam went at Samantha but it did not hurt her Willow eyes where black she had stopped it then "A snodea, bring forth…" Meg said "vincere!" "what…No! Get off! Solvo…Libero…" "what did you do?" Samantha said helping Buffy up Buffy took Samantha hand and got had contained her and powers with in a binging field. It puts her in a kind of stasis, for the time…she looked at Buffy and Samantha Giles used it on me when I went all black and evil. Buffy remember that time like yesterday. Giles leaned it to me neat isn't" Willow said "cool you have to lean me it" Samantha said "yeah sure I can do that" "I think we should help Faith, Stephanie, Rose and Angel fight that big monster" Buffy said "Will you going to be okay?" "Yes Clare, Jared and Giles are coming my way" Willow said "good" Buffy and Samantha went and help the others fight the big monster Willow walked up to the girl "am very sorry but John had been playing you as he did with Samantha" Willow said to the girl she had shorted blood hair with T-shirt Jeans and a black jacket. "This won't hold me…forever." Meg said as Giles, Clare and Jared came up to her they were by her side if need.

Buffy and Samantha run to help Faith, Stephanie, Rose and Angel fight the big monster. Stephanie saw Samantha "my God you're a live thank God, my girl back" Stephanie said "live and kicking" Samantha did a double kick at the monster "demons 12 clock Buffy" Faith shorted to Buffy over the monster groaning "Sam and Steph deal with the demons that a order" Buffy said "yes boss" they both said they went at the demons "Stephanie throw me around so I can kick them all down" Stephanie grabbed her hands spin her a round Samantha kick them all down to the floor Stephanie put her down passed her a stake. Samantha stake one then two demons Stephanie did the same they give a high five to each other Samantha looked round "I think we should help the others need help" Samantha said "fine with me" "you help Giles, Clare and Jared I help Xander, Oz and Dean." They ran in different deranges.

There were three Turok-han, Robin was fighting the three vampires very well one Turok-han had Dean pined to wall of a cabin Dean punched it in the faces "dude your ugly" Samantha stabbed her stake into the back of Turok-Han heart it didn't do much good she saw the axe on the floor it the Turok-han turned around to see Samantha "you get your hands of my man" it breath stuck "man ever heard of breath mints?" she punched the Turok-han in its faces it throws Dean at Samantha "hi babe" Dean said she move him to one side she a catewrile at the Turok-han then give it punched with her right fist then head butted Turok-han, it picked her up and throws her she landed on her feet like a cat the axe was now by her she kicked the axe upwards in the air she cuter it in her hand the Turok-han kicked her Dean had his gun in its pocket with him been a Detective he it was good to sometimes have a gun he got it out and shouts at the Turok-han "Dean I think you made it mad Samantha shorted at him "sorry Hun" Dean said "its okay get Robin to help Xander and Oz I be with you lot when am done with this one" Dean was gone. Samantha saw a bucket she kicked upwards and kicked it towards the Turok-han faces. "goal" Samantha said.

Vi, Rona, Louise and Anna was at the Krazyhouse "man this is boring " Louise said but then a lost of vampires came in all faces were changed to monsters the beast in side the vampire "okay I take it back" Louise said with a big smile on her face the girls had there stakes in there hand ready to fight they was lost of people running a round screaming the leader looked very happy "kill everyone no feeding we need the body's for the big Monster form the River that's coming so its knows we are on its side to bring Hellmouth to open up so kill have fun" the vampires were grabbing people. Louise and the girls went to work there were other Slayers there helping kill the vampires. They was body's everywhere dust every were from dead vampires "we need to get these people out of here" Anna shouted to Rona "we will soon as we kill the vampires " Rona said, there wasn't much vampires now the others Slayers were getting people out I don't know why people still come back here don't they know this is the Hellmouth but if they knew what was outside in this world what monsters that are out there to kill, feed end the world all that would people still come out or would they hide under there bed hoping the monster wont get them but what happens when the monster is under your bed. If Hellmouth ever opens it would be a living nightmare. Rona through well we just to do are job saving the world as all ways and were was God in all this no were was us Slayers his army of God vs. Evil. If he had Angels why did they not help with this war guess I never know why just have to fight. As Rona put a stake into a vampire heart.

Samantha had to kill this Turok-han now Dean had made it mad but she had so much fire in her must be when I died think when Slayers die then someone brings you back to live that how Buffy must of felt when she died. Samantha swans the axe and chops the Turok-han head of. "I won you lost, Slayer one. Turok-han 0" Samantha went and help the others.

Stephanie brought the blade down head of a vampire. Stephanie stepped back from it and watched as it disappeared. In to dust Stephanie swung her sword like an axe Stephanie spun around a couple chopping vampires here and there. Stephanie spun around a couple times slicing with the sword, kicking her feet making solid contact again and again. Jared, Clare and Giles were killing demons so the girl Meg did not get hurt by them Willow had something round her I don't know why we helping her out she did worked with John and Ethan Rayne they has Jack killed she saw John's dead body on the wet floor she felt for Samantha for killing him she ones loved him but she be okay with Dean here for her and her friends to help her if she wants it she came up to Jared and Clare "you guys were good" Stephanie said. "Yeah you to" Clare said Stephanie give her a hugged "well you be happy to know Sammy back to live thanks to Dean" Stephanie said "oh my God is she okay?" Clare asked "yes she be fine she back in the game and kicking arse" she give Jared a kiss on lips he kissed her back on the lips. "Well you two will be happy to know Vicky wants to get back in the game to training you guys" Jared said "cool it be like old days we missed Vicky not that you wasn't a good Watcher training us" she smiled to him. "Don't worry I have a new Slayer now to train so we still see each other" Jared said, "well you are my boyfriend" "and you're my girl" they both kissed each other on the lips "get a room" Clare said laughing, "okay lets go back to the base" Stephanie help Willow get Meg on the bus. They keep a watch on her. Buffy, Angel, Faith and Rose was still fighting the monster.

The monster had thrower Buffy she still had her axe in her hand "we need to go for the heart you guys" Buffy shorted to them Buffy got up went back to fight. Buffy jumped on its back she hold of it stabbing her red axe she found not long ago when she or any Slayer used it they felt its power she loved the power she fell to the floor so did the others. Buffy was pissed off with the monster they had been fighting this thing most of the night and they need it dead soon because Angel would be toast by the sun, and that would not be good for him. Buffy did a double kick it fell this the time Slayer get it done Buffy had her axe over the monster heart stabbed her axe into it, it screamed in pain Faith was there stabbing it it with her axe to it was dead "man that was hard work" Faith said "yeah, we bet get going Angel only has one hour till sun rise" Buffy helped Angel up from the floor Faith helped Rose up to they all looked tride and lost of cuts on them. "Nice's team work guys" Angel said Faith. Looked were Samantha was she just killed two Turok-han with the help from Robin. Faith, Angel and Rose went over to them Oz let Angel in the back of the van before sun rise Buffy went to Willow she was in the bus. "What we going to do with her?" Buffy asked Willow and Giles "I think I take her to the coven see if they can do anything with her." The Slayers got into Robin bus Xander got in as well. Dean called in the police saying he found body's at River Lake Erie he did not give his name in, he took Samantha, Stephanie, Clare and Jared back in his car to the base Oz had drive Angel back to the base as well.

They all got back to the base Rona told Buffy that they did there job there was some casters in human and Slayers but the Hellmouth was still close for now.

It was a few days later Buffy, Xander and Willow had gone back to Rome. Angel had gone back to Los Angeles it was a new day Buffy thought she had told Samantha that if she need her again she be there she was a friend and a sister. Like her Dawn was a sister by blood but all the Slayers were like her sisters. Willow had helped Meg get over John she now knows he was using her to get to Buffy and Samantha it was not Megs falt but John and Ethan Rayne used her. Buffy was with Xander and Willow were having a picker Buffy had help of here two friends to kill these demons Buffy was at the tree a demon had hold of her treat "knife?" Buffy called Willow was looking in Buffy's bag she found one went over by Buffy and throws it at her she caught it in her right hand then she stabbed the demon in the neck then took her knife out the demon fell dead on her she pushed it of her it fell on the floor hard "man am I huger" Xander said Buffy put her knife in her bag then sat on the floor on a blanket that Xander put down for them to seat on Willow was next to Xander "you did good with the food Willow" Buffy said, "thanks you did good with the demon. Have you heard from Samantha?" Willow asked Buffy "yes she doing fine" Buffy replied "is she really or do we think she's just saying that. She did kill her ex-boyfriend" Xander said "I think she be okay Xander, Faith and Willow dealt with what they had done in pass it take time anyway she got Faith there and she can call any of us I told her" "I think Dean will help her through it. Anyway am not one with the magic but am the one who sees he loves her so he help her out when she wants to let him in." Xander said "lets hope" Buffy replied, then she looked to the blue sky and hoped for her.

Samantha was in her room getting ready to go out on patrolling with Stephanie and Clare it be good to get out on patrol with John having her hunted her down with him dead things were okay back to normal with her. Dean came into her room" hey you looking hot, you going on a job?" "yes with Stephanie and Clare how was your day back at work?" "good, we got some bad guys locked them up" He went over to her he sat on her bed and looked up at her "so are we going to talk?" "Talk about what?" "you know with killing John, you haven't talk to anyone about it" "well I fought I was done with it and what's done is done" "you been having nightmare, Hun" Dean said with worry in his voices "right okay I did is that what you want" "Sam" "no, don't fell sorry for him. He the one who did this to himself, look I killed him he killed me remember you had to bring me back" she sat on the bed with Dean tears down her faces "look I don't want to talk about him is that much to ask he's dead okay if I didn't he would kill me again and not just me Buffy, Willow, and you, and you can say it won't go away I know it be all ways here" she pointed to her head. Dean just hold her in his arms for a bit then kissed her on her check of her faces "what was that for?" Samantha asked him "nothing, just that am here for you" she hugged him. They sat there for moment in each other arms then moved a part "you bet get to work with all those bad guys out there I stay here tonight see you later?" Dean said with a smile on his face he wiped the tears from her face she kissed his hand "thanks, and I see you later, love you" Samantha said "right back at you love," she smiled as she got her stake from the table and went out into the night with her best friends going patrolling. She thought to herself, her and friend Stephanie were Slayers and now do what Buffy did take there mates on patrol with them if Buffy could do it so could they. She looked up at the dark sky and smiled and thought to herself thanks to Buffy.

The End


End file.
